La shinigami y el sustituto
by KaoruB
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo están enamorados el uno del otro, pero pertenecen a mundos diferentes y quizá no todos vean con buenos ojos su relación... EDITADO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí... otra vez n.n_

_Ok, trataré de ser ordenada, tengo mucho para decir y lo más probable es que me olvide de la mitad. Para empezar debo aclarar, si nunca pasaste por este fic, que ha sido publicado hace casi tres años en fanfices -bajo este mismo penname- y luego aquí. Es mi primer fanfiction._

_Después de él he publicado muchas historias de diversos fandoms, mi estilo de escritura y mi búsqueda como fanficker ha ido modificándose y sigue en vías de desarrollo, por lo que cuando volvía mis ojos a esta historia me sentía bastante avergonzada. No sólo incumple con las normas de la página -error en el que he vuelto a incurrir u_uU-, sino que su estilo, narración y lenguaje distan mucho del actual. _

_En ese entonces era muy ingenua: no sabía bien qué era lemmon y qué lime, no tenía idea de los tiempos de actualización y de la extensión de los capítulos. Suponía que tenía que escribir respetando los que llamo "códigos fanfickeros", es decir, un conjunto de signos creado para este universo y que no siempre se atienen a las opciones lingüísticas de nuestro idioma. Más tarde, al descubrir a nuevos y maravillosos fanfickers, por fin entendí que uno siempre tiene la opción, uno elige qué clase de fanficker quiere ser. Y yo, que he sido acérrima lectora de libros toda mi vida, por fin desperté de aquella ingenuidad e inicié mi propio "camino del ninja" XD_

_Lo digo con todo respeto. Aquí sobra libertad, por lo que, como diría Sartre, estamos condenados a ser libres XD Esto es muy subjetivo y, por suerte, hay lectores y fanfickers para todos los gustos. Aunque nunca me voy a cansar de reclamar un poquito de respeto por la redacción, que hagamos un esfuerzo por mejorar y ofrecerles a los lectores fics de cómoda legibilidad. Leamos también libros en nuestro idioma para poder lograrlo, si es que tomamos la decisión._

_En fin, a lo nuestro. La cuestión es que me decidí a mejorar este fic. Lo estoy editando y lo iré resubiendo de a poco, **sin modificar para nada la historia**. Lo que he hecho fue pulir, corregir, unir capítulos demasiado cortos, agregar o expandir diálogos, quitar frases o palabras demasiado melodramáticas o completamente alejadas de mi estilo actual. Aun así hay cosas que no he podido mejorar, pues hubiese terminado afectando la historia. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no está mal conservar un poco de aquella ingenuidad, porque siempre es bueno divisar el punto de partida. _

_De todas formas descreo absolutamente de la calidad de este relato. Mientras lo escribía sólo tenía cabeza para el ichiruki y vivía demasiado entusiasmada con la posibilidad de publicar un escrito propio, sin pensar en todo lo que ello implica. Ahora, repito, he alcanzado cierto nivel de madurez, aunque la falta de originalidad persista XD A los lectores más puristas les digo que lamento haber trasgredido las normas, les aseguro que en la actualidad me conduzco con mayor seriedad. Y a los lectores que no tienen problema con esto -o que ya han leído el fic- les digo que el lemmon se quedó como estaba porque, repito, la historia no ha sufrido alteraciones._

_Disculpen por la cháchara, gracias por la paciencia. Sepan perdonar también los posibles fallos que, a pesar de las intenciones expresadas, puedan encontrar :D_

* * *

**I**

**A la distancia**

* * *

Un tibio sol había asomado esa mañana en la Sociedad de Almas. Minutos después de la hora del desayuno, ni siquiera el ruido de los escuadrones al iniciar sus labores cotidianas pudo quebrar la característica quietud de la mansión Kuchiki. En una de sus numerosas habitaciones, recostada, apoyando la cara entre sus manos, perdida en su ensimismamiento, Rukia se enfocaba en el vacío. Habían transcurrido ya dos meses desde las últimas batallas que, una vez más, la involucrarían especialmente a ella y a sus amigos humanos, y nada de lo que había supuesto en ese entonces se cumplía.

La despedida con Ichigo fue como otras tantas, aunque no pudo evitar cierta sensación de tristeza. Aquella vez, antes de cruzar la puerta senkai, la última mirada que intercambiaron fue demasiado extraña. Por un momento pareció que él quería decirle algo en particular, algo importante, pero calló.

Para peor, Rukia tuvo que partir llevándose consigo, además de esa incertidumbre, una incómoda certeza: los sentimientos de Orihime, visibles para cualquiera que la conociera un poco, tarde o temprano la acercarían a él. Y eso, inesperadamente, le abrumaba más de lo que hubiese querido admitir.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de los simples celos infantiles ocasionados por un sentimiento natural de posesividad hacia Ichigo, con quien había compartido tanto en tan corto tiempo. Dos personas que han tenido que enfrentarse juntas a monstruos, rivales temibles, leyes injustas, a la misma muerte, y cuya supervivencia dependía de mantenerse unidos y de confiar uno en el otro, no podían menos que establecer un lazo tan especial que ni el concepto de amistad bastaría para calificarlo. Sin embargo, últimamente se sentía inclinada hacia él de un modo que la obligaba a repensar esas suposiciones.

Los primeros días de la separación creyó que en poco tiempo lo olvidaría, que la falta de contacto haría que sus sentimientos se calmen y vuelva a ser la Rukia de siempre, pero esa mañana tuvo que admitir, una vez más, que tales expectativas no se cumplían. Como cada jornada, tuvo que prometerse que jamás sucumbiría a la tentación de buscar cualquier excusa para volver al mundo de los humanos.

Además, a esas alturas, tal vez Ichigo y Orihime ya se habían declarado... No, no quería ni pensarlo. La mera posibilidad de que ellos estén juntos le molestaba como una piedra en el zapato. Aun así lo extrañaba, y a sus amigos también, y no podía dejar de sentir, desde el fondo de su alma, un sincero agradecimiento hacia Orihime. A decir verdad, gracias a ella pudo reconocer, como en un espejo, sus propios sentimientos.

Ya estaba, se había enamorado de Ichigo, ¿para qué seguir dándole vueltas al asunto? Él no era el más romántico de los hombres, pero, ¡caramba!, ella tampoco era la más afectuosa de las shinigamis de su generación. Ninguno de los dos hacía méritos para ser el héroe y la heroína del teleteatro de la tarde, ¿pero qué importancia tiene eso cuando se trata del amor?

Cansada de suspirar por lo que no tenía remedio, con los brazos entumecidos, relajó su postura y decidió dar un paseo por el jardín. Una vez allí, no había andado mucho cuando divisó la figura de su hermano, de pie a la vera del estanque. Como de costumbre, su mirada era neutra y distante.

No obstante, con el tiempo Rukia había aprendido que Byakuya era un hombre marcado por la nostalgia y que su postura no era más que una fachada protectora. Bajo esa máscara de impasibilidad, los ojos entrometidos jamás vislumbrarían sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que se mantendría a salvo de las amenazas emocionales. La joven sonrió para sí. A ella ya no la engañaba.

Se acercó para darle los buenos días y él retribuyó su saludo con una tenue inclinación de cabeza. Para su asombro, fue Byakuya quien inició, sin preámbulos de ninguna clase, una inesperada conversación:

-Hace aproximadamente dos meses que ha finalizado una de las más terribles batallas que haya tenido el Gotei 13, y los escuadrones recién ahora han podido ponerse al día con las actividades de rutina. Restablecer el equilibrio y la tranquilidad en el Seireitei no fue nada fácil, todos reconocemos los esfuerzos que Kurosaki Ichigo realizó para ayudar. Incluso así, debo dejar en claro que ese humano sigue siendo de mi desagrado.

-Ni-sama, yo...

-No estoy en absoluto de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por el Comandante y tu Capitán, pero las órdenes deben cumplirse. Mañana a primera hora deberás reincorporarte a tu puesto en el mundo de los humanos.

Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, era toda una contrariedad teniendo en cuenta sus zozobras actuales.

-Pero…

-Karakura sigue siendo uno de los principales focos de energía espiritual –prosiguió el capitán-. Trabajarás en colaboración con el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo para vigilar cualquier fenómeno irregular. Estas son tus órdenes. Puedes emplear el resto del día para alistarte y despedirte de quien quieras.

Ahora sí que Rukia no entendía nada. Lo que su hermano mayor le decía, la posibilidad que se le abría sin siquiera haberlo pedido, eso era precisamente lo que tanto esfuerzo le costaba evitar. Atónita, con una extraña mezcla de dicha y temor, abrió la boca para intentar defenderse del desastre que conllevaría para sí misma su regreso, pero Byakuya ya se había girado con sus manos cruzadas en la espalda, indicando el final de la conversación. Desalentada, incapaz de dominar el torbellino de sensaciones que la envolvía, sólo se limitó a emitir una escueta afirmación.

Toda su fuerza de voluntad, la promesa de cada día para no sucumbir a sus deseos, la decisión de olvidar, todo se convertía en una gigantesca burbuja y explotaba en el aire, sin mayor sentido. ¿Y ahora qué haría? Mientras se dirigía de regreso a la mansión trató de no pensar en el reencuentro, ni en Orihime, ni en trabajar juntos. Ya en su cuarto, perturbada, comenzó a alistarse.

Maldición, ella era Kuchiki Rukia, miembro de uno de los clanes más respetados, ¡no podía dejarse ganar por unos absurdos sentimientos hacia un simple humano, que además era un descerebrado y cuyo pelo naranja no le podía gustar a nadie! Si se mantenía firme, su propio orgullo volvería a estar en su lugar y pronto se convencería de que lo único que debía hacer en el otro mundo era eliminar hollows. ¿Por qué diablos se ponía tan nerviosa?

Si al menos la ansiedad que acumulaba se convirtiese en una de esas criaturas, podría atravesarla con su zanpakutou fácilmente para hacerla desaparecer. Pero la verdad era que el asunto se complicaba...

…

Veinticuatro horas después, la puerta senkai se abría ante Rukia. No pudo contener un suspiro cuando el ala de una mariposa negra le rozó el rostro.

El día anterior se había despedido cálidamente de sus nakamas y del Capitán Ukitake, quienes le desearon suerte. También se había despedido de su hermano mayor, quien con menos calidez -aunque ella sabía que no sin afecto-, le recordó a qué clan pertenecía, cuáles eran sus deberes como shinigami y lo mucho que detestaba la idea de que tuviese que trabajar de nuevo con Kurosaki Ichigo. Por un momento, Rukia trató de imaginar cómo reaccionaría si supiera las verdaderas proporciones que habían alcanzado sus sentimientos, pero decidió que era mejor evitar la tortura innecesaria.

Sólo Renji estaba allí para decirle adiós. De pie a su lado, al teniente le bastó una sola mirada para percibir que algo no andaba bien con su amiga. En realidad hacía tiempo que lo sabía, pero sus obligaciones le impidieron sentarse a hablar como hubiese querido. Ahora ya era tarde para eso y, en nombre del gran cariño que sentía por ella (siempre que pensaba en la palabra _amor_ lo acometía una punzada de angustia, por eso prefería otros términos), se limitó a apoyar las manos sobre sus pequeños hombros y sonreír.

-Kuchiki, haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Patéales el trasero y demuéstrales quién eres.

Fortalecida por esas palabras, Rukia por fin pudo corresponderle la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

-Con la shinigami más presumida del Seireitei, por lo visto –bromeó el otro.

-Y te quedas corto –lo secundó ella.

Se despidieron con un choque de manos. Ya en la puerta, Renji le gritó que no olvidara ir en primer lugar con el shinigami del peinado afro para relevarlo de su puesto, a lo cual la muchacha respondió alzando el pulgar.

Ninguno de los dos habría podido imaginar en ese momento la serie de acontecimientos que desencadenaría ese viaje.

…

Una pacífica calle en la ciudad de Karakura. De pronto, como si le hiciesen un tajo, el aire se partió dejando al descubierto un haz de luz del cual emergió una jovencita morena de baja estatura. Iba tan abstraída en sus propios pensamientos que no advirtió la cercanía de una figura esperándola. A punto estuvo de tropezar con el pecho de aquel hombre.

-No deberías ser tan descuidada cuando llegas, Rukia-san.

La familiar voz de Urahara la sustrajo de su ensimismamiento. Al fin se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto frente a su tienda y que, al igual que siempre, el sujeto del eterno abanico en la mano parecía conocer con antelación su llegada. Éste la invitó a pasar y le ofreció una taza de té.

-¿Novedades? –indagó Rukia.

-¿Además de cuánto se te ha añorado por estos lares? –exclamó él con jovialidad.

-Me refería al trabajo, Urahara.

El otro sonrió más enigmáticamente que nunca.

-Yo también me refería a eso, Rukia-san.

La chica lo miró sin comprender. Pero como el té ya estaba servido, prefirió dejar las insinuaciones de lado.

Mientras bebían la infusión, intercambiaron unas breves palabras para actualizarse sobre la situación de ambos mundos. Cuando Urahara pronunció el nombre de Ichigo, el más anhelado por ella, no pudo evitar enrojecer levemente, lo cual no escapó a la perspicaz mirada del tendero.

Urahara notó que la actitud de la muchacha había cambiado. Pero en realidad sabía y había visto más que eso, porque él mismo entrenó al sustituto cuando necesitó rescatarla y fue testigo de muchos de sus intercambios. En su interior siempre supo que los lazos entre ellos iban más allá de una fraternal amistad, y todo ese tiempo esperó y anheló que en algún punto de sus destinos ese amor se concretara. Deseó fervientemente que ese momento haya llegado por fin.

Antes de irse para reunirse con sus amigos, Rukia le pidió que por favor se encargue de enviar de vuelta al shinigami a cargo de Karakura, a lo cual Urahara accedió. Luego agregó, en tono cálido y sugestivo:

-Espero que todo lo que hayas venido a hacer al mundo de los humanos salga como lo deseas, Rukia-san.

Rukia se sorprendió y hasta sintió cierta inquietud, pero ni siquiera llegó a imaginar que alguien más que ella misma pudiese estar al tanto de sus actuales sentimientos. Se despidió con seriedad para que el hombre no notara su desconcierto.

El tendero, en cambio, la saludó con simpatía, ocultando su misteriosa semisonrisa tras el singular abanico.

…

Ichigo llegaba tarde. En los últimos dos meses siempre había tenido que cubrir "a todo galope" el último tramo hacia la escuela, y una vez más intentó entender por qué se hallaba tan distraído y las cosas le salían tan torcidas. Las heridas producidas en las últimas batallas habían sanado hacía tiempo, por lo que, físicamente, se había recuperado a la perfección. Aunque, por lo visto, no podía decir lo mismo de su cabeza.

Primero fue la partida de Rukia. Debió admitir que cada vez le costaba más separarse de su amiga, de quien había llegado a depender tanto, y la prolongada mirada de despedida de aquel entonces estaba cargada de connotaciones que aún le costaba descifrar. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, ese recuerdo todavía lo perturbaba.

En las batallas él siempre la protegía y cuidaba su espalda, pero creía que era ella quien en realidad lo había salvado. En el comienzo de sus aventuras lo había rescatado de su soledad y de su dolor para luego darle una nueva razón a su existencia, por lo que ahora la echaba de menos de un modo tan patente y, en ocasiones, tan desesperante, que sólo cabía suponer una cosa: estaba enamorado.

Esa verdad siempre estuvo pugnando en su corazón, pero las sucesivas batallas y, para qué negarlo, su propia voluntad, se habían encargado de mantenerla quieta, callada. No obstante el destino es el destino y tuvo que liberar esos sentimientos en el momento menos esperado: cuando Orihime le confesó los suyos.

Fue al día siguiente de la partida de Rukia. En uno de los recreos, notó que su amiga parecía estar preocupada por algo. Ingenuamente Ichigo pensó que ella también estaba triste por la ausencia de la shinigami y se acercó para platicar. Al principio hablaron de cualquier cosa debido a la timidez de la muchacha, que jugueteaba nerviosa con los dedos de sus manos y enrojecía de a momentos, hasta que pareció decidirse a cortar en seco con el tema de la conversación.

-Kurosaki-kun, lo siento, en verdad, no quisiera... yo, bueno... es que hay una cosa que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo... Yo… –Las palabras a Orihime se le enredaban así como sus pensamientos. No sabía por dónde empezar. Ichigo la animó con un gesto y ella por fin se atrevió-. Quería decirte, necesitaba que sepas... –El rubor se intensificó-. Kurosaki-kun, sé que no sientes lo mismo, pero yo en verdad estoy enamorada... de ti.

Las últimas palabras fueron apenas un murmullo, aunque Ichigo comprendió el mensaje. Se quedó pasmado y, al igual que ella, se ruborizó, en parte por el desconcierto y en parte porque, como todo joven de su edad, en el fondo se sentía halagado. Era la primera chica que se le declaraba, y además no cualquier chica, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no podía corresponder a esos sentimientos.

Haría cualquier cosa por Orihime, lo que sea. En ese momento hubiese querido salvarla incluso de él mismo, de su torpeza y de su egoísmo, de su falta de sensibilidad. Aturdido por esa muy pocas veces experimentada impotencia, tardó un buen rato en elegir las palabras que no dañasen ni expusiesen más a una amiga tan querida para él. Se maldijo por no poder estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

-Inoue, en verdad que me cuesta mucho trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas... Es tanto lo que hemos compartido, tanto lo que te debo... y lo que te aprecio...

-Pero no puedes corresponderme porque en realidad amas a otra... Lo sé, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo se sobresaltó ante semejante respuesta.

-¿_Eh_?

-Sé que estás enamorado de Kuchiki-san.

Ahora, el chico pasó del rojo al pálido. ¿De dónde sacaba Inoue esas ideas?

-Mira, Inoue…

-La amas y de nada te servirá negarlo –lo interrumpió ella-. Debes asumir lo que sientes o serás desdichado, Kurosaki-kun. Olvida lo que te he dicho, yo sabré qué hacer. Pero me preocupa que no te des cuenta de cuánto dependes de Kuchiki-san para ser feliz.

Los ojos de Orihime eran sinceros, reveladores. Ichigo se quedó de piedra, confuso, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Fue así como aquel día su amiga lo ayudó a descubrir sus verdaderos deseos, lo ayudó a ver dentro de sí. "Estás enamorado de Kuchiki-san", la verdad pura y simple.

Cuando iba por la esquina, lo distrajo de esos pensamientos un inesperado tumulto de alumnos en la puerta de la escuela. Corrió más de prisa para ver cuál era la novedad y, al verlo llegar, los chicos le abrieron camino hacia el objeto de interés.

Sin embargo, el ímpetu de la carrera que llevaba no le permitió frenar a tiempo. Chocó contra la joven visitante, que no era otra que Rukia, lo que provocó la caída de ambos y el divertimento de todos los allí presentes. Durante un buen rato, nadie atinó a hacer otra cosa que bromear a costa del bochorno ajeno. Hasta que el timbre de entrada sonó y los jóvenes comenzaron a ingresar al edificio, entre sonrisas cómplices y más burlas inoportunas.

Habían quedado uno encima de la otra en una postura por demás inconveniente. Ichigo se sostenía con sus manos a los costados de los hombros de la sorprendida shinigami y con las rodillas a los lados de su pequeño cuerpo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Sus cabezas quedaron a la misma altura y casi rozaban sus narices. Al mirarse a los ojos por primera vez y reconocerse, semejante cercanía los hizo enrojecer de forma intensa.

Mientras las bromas duraron, cada cual desvió la mirada hacia donde pudo y compuso su mejor cara de circunstancia. Recién cuando sus compañeros se fueron lograron volver en sí y se dignaron a recuperar el habla.

-¿Por qué maldita razón no avisas nunca que vas a venir, enana del demonio? Siempre te apareces cuando menos lo espero e invades mi vida como si nada. –Ichigo dijo esto sin siquiera amagar un movimiento para levantarse y ayudar a la pobre chica.

-¡Eres un tonto y un mal amigo! Mira cómo me tienes, ¡estamos pasando un papelón! –protestó Rukia, ceñuda. Y al ver que el otro no se movía ni un centímetro, agregó-: ¿Eres un idiota o no te das cuenta? ¿Crees que me puedes tener así toda la mañana, pedazo de zanaho...?

Sólo entonces Ichigo reaccionó. Antes de que la cosa pasase de castaño a oscuro, decidió romper con la clásica letanía de insultos. Se incorporó raudamente y la ayudó a levantarse. Luego la miró con adusto talante, para que notase su fastidio.

Al verlo, Rukia cerró la boca. Desvió la vista y juntó las cejas, para demostrarle que ella estaba más ofendida que él. Adentro el timbre dejó de sonar y, aún en la entrada, la pareja prolongó el silencio, sin aflojar. Al rato, fue Ichigo el que se decidió a hablar.

-Debemos entrar a la escuela ya o nos pondrán ausente, pero si lo que quieres es seguir haciéndote la ofendida...

-Cállate, entremos de inmediato.

Cuando por fin se descomprimió la situación volvieron a mirarse, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Ensayaron un gesto amigable y entraron en la escuela, aunque el rubor no los había abandonado del todo.

Mientras se dirigían a clase continuaron observándose de reojo, examinaron cada rasgo de la fisonomía del otro, aceptaron cuánto lo habían echado de menos. Después, al pasar, se preguntaron si podrían seguir sosteniendo la farsa de la amistad. Pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios ni descubrieron otros gestos que los naturales en un reencuentro.

Cuando entraron al aula, cada uno por su lado se hizo la promesa de ser fuerte y de no dejarse llevar por las emociones, al menos mientras tuviesen que trabajar juntos. Cueste lo que cueste conservarían la distancia, porque a la distancia se llevarían mejor.

Así, ambos iniciaron una nueva contienda, esta vez entre ellos, para preservarse de las demandas hormonales y para no mostrar debilidad. _No señor_, se decían para sí mismos, _yo no voy a perder el control, ganaré esta batalla también_.

Pronto se percatarían de la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Como ven, publico algunas entregas el mismo día para adelantar un poco la historia. No sé por qué en aquel momento pensé en este recurso, la cuestión es que entre este y el siguiente capítulo se producen algunos vaivenes temporales dentro de la misma jornada. Tal vez me quise hacer la original y, por supuesto, no me salió u_uU_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**II**

**Sensaciones**

* * *

La mañana transcurrió en relativa tranquilidad. Ese día de clases estaba por concluir y sólo dos adolescentes se privaron de la consoladora dicha que brindaba la proximidad de la hora de salida. No era para menos.

Desde que se reencontraron, la shinigami y el sustituto no dejaron de experimentar las sensaciones típicas que genera la cercanía de la persona amada: ansiedad, desconcierto, felicidad, angustia, una verdadera vorágine de tribulaciones que se los tragaría en cualquier momento. No obstante, ambos desconocían que sentían y provocaban lo mismo. Y mientras dependiera de ellos, así seguirían.

Por fin sonó el timbre y los alumnos partieron. Orihime, Chad e Ishida saludaron a Rukia con entusiasmo y expresaron su deseo de que permanezca con ellos por mucho tiempo. Esta vez, los tres comprendieron que las cosas no eran exactamente como antes, intuyeron que algo ocurría entre ella e Ichigo. Por eso prefirieron mantenerse al margen de sus asuntos, sean cuales sean. Se marcharon a sus casas por su cuenta, dejándolos solos.

Rukia no pudo evitar sentir cierta paz al notar que no parecía haber ningún trato especial entre Ichigo y Orihime, al menos nada fuera de lo habitual. Se sintió culpable por tener ese tipo de prevenciones y por el nivel de alivio que las acompañó, pero se consoló pensando que nadie saldría herido mientras lo guardase en secreto. Quizá fuese una shinigami experimentada, pero eso no significaba que estuviese a salvo de las flaquezas que el amor conlleva algunas veces.

Durante el trayecto Ichigo, con fingido desinterés, la interrogó sobre las causas de su regreso. Ella le informó según lo que sabía por su hermano.

-Las órdenes son reincorporarme a mi puesto como shinigami de esta ciudad y trabajar juntos en la tarea de vigilancia.

-Entiendo. –El joven caminaba con la cabeza un poco erguida para mirar el cielo-. Si eso es lo que decidieron, seguramente algo nuevo está por ocurrir. Alguna invasión de Menos, o tal vez un antiguo capitán traicionero, o algo así.

-No seas ridículo, Ichigo, ¡y no hagas conjeturas si no sabes! –lo amonestó Rukia, quien de repente se puso seria-. No creo que suceda nada en especial, son simples tareas de rutina. No hables como un bobo.

-¿Como un bobo? ¡Si sólo estoy dando mi opinión! –Fastidiado por la subestimación, se paró en el medio de la calle y le apuntó con un dedo-. ¿Por qué maldita razón siempre me estás insultando por nada, Doña Patrona de los Conejos Perdidos?

-Si soy eso_,_ entonces tú eres el Patrón de los Idiotas, ¡cabeza de naranja mal conservada!

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Lo que oíste!

El _bip-bip_ del móvil de Rukia comenzó a sonar y ambos se consideraron afortunados por tener algo más que hacer, además de discutir, para sustraerse de las ideas románticas que los acometían desde la mañana. La chica tragó su píldora y el sustituto utilizó su emblema para pasar al modo espiritual. Corrieron siguiendo la señal en la pantalla del aparato hasta encontrar al causante de la alarma.

Era un hollow, bastante grande por cierto, que en ese momento iba a lanzarse sobre una muchacha que aún no había llegado a percatarse de su presencia. Su figura recordaba la de una langosta, lo que hizo que ambos perseguidores compusiesen un gesto de repugnancia. Corrieron más aprisa, debían eliminarlo cuanto antes para poder retomar la discusión.

El monstruo había notado que venían por él y se preparó para defenderse. Comenzó recibiendo a Rukia con una estocada de sus largas extremidades, pero ella la esquivó con astucia. Sin embargo, tarde descubrió que ese movimiento era una mera distracción para que otra de sus asquerosas patas viniera a derribarla, dejándola a merced de la criatura.

El gigantesco hollow estiró su figura hacia el cielo lanzando un aterrador rugido de triunfo. Iba a lanzarse sobre su codiciada presa, cuando desde atrás un terrible relámpago lo partió por la mitad. A continuación comenzó a disolverse, mientras Rukia caía en la cuenta de que, como otras tantas veces, Zangetsu la había salvado. Aunque en esta ocasión lo notó por el peso que se le vino encima.

Ichigo había tenido que dar un buen salto para poder cortarlo a tiempo desde la cabeza y, en la caída, no pudo controlar la trayectoria, viniendo a aterrizar, una vez más, sobre la pobre shinigami. Sintieron un natural _deja vu_ al encontrarse nuevamente en la misma posición de esa mañana, con una ligera variación: la mano izquierda de Ichigo quedó apoyada sobre uno de sus senos.

Al advertirlo, Rukia abrió los ojos con espanto y enrojeció tan intensamente que el otro la miró extrañado. Pronto se percató de la causa de ese rubor y no pudo reprimir un quejido ahogado ante el horror que le causó verse en esa postura. Su mano envolvía el pequeño pecho de la joven por completo... Había metido la pata hasta las narices.

Primero intentó una sonrisa de inocencia, para que se note que no tuvo la menor intención de que las cosas acabaran así. Luego empezó a carcajear nerviosamente, porque ella no le respondía. Pudo ver, eso sí, que se unían sus temblorosas cejas al esforzarse por conservar su vacilante autodominio.

-Eeeh, te aseguro que no fue a propósito, enana, yo nunca me atrevería a… eeeh... ¡nunca! Lo sabes... ¿verdad?

-¡Entonces por qué no quitas tu estúpida mano de una buena vez! –vociferó ella, al tiempo que asestaba un golpe de puño en el ojo derecho del infortunado muchacho-. ¡Más enana será tu puntería, imbécil!

De este modo, la mano fue apartada y el honor, reparado. Aunque el rubor y el desconcierto no disminuyeron ni un ápice.

…

Más tarde, recostado en su cama con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, Ichigo cerró los ojos y se permitió revivir el incidente de la tarde. Hacía unas horas que habían llegado a casa, cada uno por su lado, y de inmediato se encerró en su habitación para evitar la mirada de Rukia, en quien delegó las explicaciones de su regreso. De todas formas tanto su padre como sus hermanas la adoraban, no habría inconveniente alguno en recibirla.

Entonces, solo en su cuarto, pudo detenerse a analizar ese cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas. Nunca había tocado a Rukia de esa manera, ni a ella ni a ninguna mujer. Fue inesperado, desconcertante, incorrecto... Aun así no podía quitarse de la mente la visión de su mano sobre aquel seno tan pequeño, tan cálido y suave. Ese mínimo pero dulce contacto le generó, luego de la confusión inicial, un efecto de intimidad, la dichosa sensación de que ella le pertenecía.

¿Le _pertenecía_? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡Qué ingenuo! Fue sólo una ilusión, un espejismo que se dibujó por la intensidad del deseo que lo embargaba. La sola posibilidad de que ella sienta lo mismo por él todavía le quedaba muy lejos y no se atrevía a alimentar ningún tipo de esperanza. Por el contrario, creía que a estas alturas ella realmente lo odiaba.

Ichigo se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, avergonzado. Pero ni siquiera de ese modo pudo resguardarse del recuerdo y de las ganas de repetirlo.

…

No podría decirse que fuese odio el sentimiento que agobió a Rukia una vez que terminó de conversar con la familia Kurosaki, después de acomodar sus cosas en su nuevo cuarto y luego de acostarse para reponerse de los sucesos de la extensa jornada. No, no era odio, al menos no por su amigo. En todo caso se sentía frustrada consigo misma por no poder dominar, como tantas veces se lo había propuesto, el deseo de estar cerca de él.

Y lo que acababa de suceder... Si al menos tuviese una ventana podría observar el cielo para distraerse y no pensar en la causa del estremecimiento que la recorría. ¡Qué sensación más inquietante y maravillosa la del tacto de la persona amada, su firme mano sobre nuestra piel! Nunca había protagonizado una escena semejante con un grado tan sutil pero, a la vez, tan cargado de sensualidad. Si un genio se le presentase para concederle un deseo, sólo pediría que se repitiera ese íntimo contacto.

Ahora entendía a las heroínas de las historietas que leía. Por fin comprendía las palabras y los gestos, las miradas llenas de anhelo, la ardiente necesidad de estar con el otro... Cerró los ojos con fuerza para detener el rumbo de sus pensamientos, aunque fuese en vano.

Lejos estaba ella de querer olvidar. Guardaría el recuerdo de la sensación de la mano de Ichigo en lo profundo de su corazón para siempre, aunque él no llegase nunca a saber de su amor y de su deseo, incluso aunque no le correspondiera. Tal vez el amor estuviese hecho también de esos pequeños tesoros, de esos fortuitos contactos, así que ¿por qué desechar lo único que podría retener sin exponerse a sí misma?

…

Algunos días después, caminando por la calle con marcha segura e indignada mirada, un león de peluche se aproximó hasta la clínica de los Kurosaki. Por suerte sólo el mayor de los hijos del médico, con el rostro extrañamente ensombrecido, acometido por algún tipo de preocupación, asistió a tan insólito espectáculo. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no veía al molesto muñeco.

A decir verdad, mejor, porque ya tenía bastante con ciertos hechos acaecidos hacía un par de horas, en los que cierta mujercita se hallaba involucrada.

-Ichigo, ¡es una barbaridad que dejes que ese trastornado de Urahara haga lo que quiera conmigo! –chilló Kon con resentimiento-. No sé qué demonios quería verificar, ¡me dejó sin mi cuerpecito durante todos estos días! –Y señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo, añadió-: ¡También dijo que era porque tú necesitabas estar solo! ¡Más vale que tengas una buena explic…!

-Ya estoy lista, Ichigo. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, los chicos nos esperan.

Una lágrima brilló en uno de los ojillos del peluche luego de que su descargo fuese interrumpido por la inesperada aparición de su amada Rukia. Esa maravillosa visión fue más de lo que el pobre pudo soportar. Literalmente, voló con los brazos abiertos hacia el rostro de su adorada shinigami.

-¡One-san!

Como era habitual, Rukia atajó el saludo con una de sus contundentes patadas, y el pobre Kon cayó al suelo sin contemplaciones. Por lo visto, ella tampoco parecía estar de humor.

-Ya vámonos, Rukia, déjate de tonterías –masculló Ichigo con aspereza.

-Yo no soy ninguna tonta, ¡es culpa de Kon que nunca cambia!

-¡No voy a discutir!

-¡Pues yo tampoco quiero pelear!

Se encararon con exasperación, visiblemente irritados. Kon miró a uno y a otro, confuso. ¿Qué diablos les pasaba?

Ichigo y Rukia pensaron en ciertos sucesos demasiado recientes como para continuar por ese peligroso intercambio verbal, por lo que desistieron de la absurda puja. Sin hacer más comentarios, comenzaron a caminar. Kon se quedó perplejo.

El sol del fin de semana cedió el espacio para las primeras sombras. La menor de los Kurosaki vio, a través de la ventana, a su muñeco tirado en la vereda, de cara a la pareja que se alejaba. Salió, lo levantó, compuso un poco su deformado rostro (vaya a saber por qué siempre lo encontraba en los lugares menos esperados y en un estado calamitoso) y lo llevó hasta su cuarto para guardarlo con las demás muñecas. Por un instante, le pareció que el peluche sollozaba.

…

Los chicos querían festejar el regreso de Rukia, para lo cual acordaron reunirse, una vez finalizada la semana, en un pub donde primero podrían comer algo y luego, a determinada hora, bailar. Ella nunca había hecho una cosa semejante en el mundo humano, siempre debía estar persiguiendo hollows, por lo que al principio mostró cierta reticencia. Pero sus amigos insistieron, excepto Ichigo, que sólo aceptó luego de que ella lo hiciera.

Esa semana fue muy extraña, y ambos lo sabían. Pelearon todos los días por cualquier tontería incluso mientras destajaban hollows por la calle, como si fuesen dos enajenados mentales con las hormonas revueltas. Esa conducta era muy poco consecuente con sus verdaderas personalidades y obligaciones, por lo que cada vez que lo pensaban se sentían realmente abochornados. Sin embargo, a duras penas lo podían manejar.

Rukia, además, experimentaba una curiosa mezcla de ansiedad y de pesadumbre, como si esperase algo de él. Lo necesitaba, tenía que estar cerca suyo aunque sea para insultarlo, aunque le doliese esa creciente dificultad para congeniar. Lo buscaba, lo echaba de menos, escrutaba su rostro en silencio y luego se maldecía por ser tan irracional.

Ichigo, por su parte, a pesar de las interminables reyertas que sostenían, la seguía a sol y a sombra, pasmado de su propia conducta. Y se exasperaba todavía más al recordar que, en otro tiempo, jamás se hubiese permitido semejante debilidad. ¿Desde cuándo se arrastraba tras la falda de una mujer? Para peor, ese mismo día habían llegado demasiado lejos...

A Ichigo definitivamente no le gustaba salir a bailar, ni siquiera con sus mejores amigos. El lugar era grande, pero el amontonamiento de gente y los extravagantes juegos de luces contribuían a acrecentar su malhumor. Allí estaban Chad, Ishida e Inoue (a quien ahora entendía a la perfección, no sólo por querer un imposible, sino porque hacía unas horas lo habían rechazado también...); Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro llegaron después. Todos se habían distribuido en pequeños grupos, circulaban o bebían, ya que el baile comenzaría de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, él sólo tenía ojos para Rukia.

Ella siempre vestía en forma muy sencilla, pero no podía dejar de encontrarla hermosa. Llevaba una falda estampada con el reiterado rostro de un estúpido conejo que le pareció demasiado corta, dejando al descubierto sus bellas y bien formadas piernas, y una especie de top que la favorecía mucho. Los armoniosos senos apenas se insinuaban a través de la tela y, al fijarse en ellos, el recuerdo del pasado accidente removió la necesidad de tocar.

Además, lo que habían hecho hoy...

…

Esa tarde habían tenido que vigilar en modo espiritual una zona algo aislada donde se registró una intensa oscilación energética. Mientras intercambiaban algunos insultos (porque Rukia se lo informó por medio de sus horripilantes dibujos e Ichigo se indignó, y luego ella se ofendió, etc., etc.), tres hollows de igual aspecto, como si de trillizos se tratase, los sorprendieron en medio de la discusión y los rodearon.

Ambos reaccionaron a un tiempo desenvainando sus zanpakutous. A continuación, sendos golpes eliminaron fácilmente a dos de las criaturas. Cuando se enfocaron en la tercera, lo que observaron los dejó de piedra. El tercer hollow extendió las extremidades y, abriendo lo que serían sus manos, expulsó por ellas una sustancia que fluyó hasta formar de nuevo a los hollows que antes habían liquidado, como si fuesen de masilla.

-¿Qué demonios? –exclamó Ichigo-. ¿Qué clase de criatura es ésta?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí? –replicó Rukia.

-Pues eres la única shinigami que veo por aquí.

-No me mires como si fuera una enciclopedia, idiota.

-¡Entonces a quién demonios debería preguntarle!

-Debe tratarse de algún tipo de hollow con la capacidad de clonar –especuló ella, dando un salto para evadir el manotón de la criatura en cuestión-. ¡Distráelo!

Mientras Ichigo arremetía una vez más, Rukia envió un mensaje con la información para que les echen una mano. Después, inseguros sobre el modo de enfrentarlo, se dispusieron a luchar a la par.

De nuevo eliminaron a dos, pero el que Ichigo atravesó era el original, el que había dado vida a los otros. Sin embargo, el acto de la regeneración se reiteró con el que aún vivía, y la misma escena se repitió en cada ataque mientras esperaban, disgustados por la insólita batalla, el mensaje que les diera una ayuda. Para colmo, las criaturas eran fuertes y rápidas, por lo que ninguno de los dos podía encargarse de más de uno a la vez.

En una de las instancias en que quedaba un único individuo, llegó la comunicación. Según lo investigado por el Buró de Ciencia y Tecnología se trataba de un espécimen poco corriente de hollow, aunque había registros de apariciones similares anteriores. "Sólo se puede eliminar en la fase en que haya una única criatura, de lo contrario no funcionará ninguna estrategia debido a la interconectada naturaleza de este espécimen, que en realidad es uno solo. Cortar primero las dos manos, luego los dos brazos, luego purificar. Para mejor resultado, hacerlo en forma sincronizada con un compañero". Eso era todo.

Mientras Rukia, fatigada, leía el mensaje, se formaron nuevamente dos criaturas, por lo cual tuvieron que eliminarlos antes de sincronizarse y hacer lo pautado. Estaban ya tan cansados de las sucesivas repeticiones del ejercicio que apenas pudieron terminar la faena. Al finalizar, agotados, se dejaron caer en el suelo.

-Me lleva el diablo –gruñó Ichigo, jadeante.

-Deja de quejarte, esto no es nada –comentó Rukia, tan agitada como él.

Recostados uno junto al otro, de cara al cielo, decidieron que una breve siesta les vendría bien para reponerse. Entonces Rukia programó el despertador de su móvil para que suene en media hora, así no se extendería el descanso. Intercambiaron una breve mirada de entendimiento y se durmieron al instante.

Al sonar el aparato la shinigami fue la primera en abrir los ojos, y lo que vio hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos. Los vaivenes del sueño los habían puesto de costado uno frente al otro rozando sus frentes, y con la cercanía sus manos se entrelazaron. Una de las piernas del muchacho terminó encima de las piernas de la chica, cómoda y posesivamente instalada. Parecían un matrimonio de años.

-No puede ser posible –murmuró Rukia, desalentada. El destino se estaba empecinando con ella y parecía que no la dejaría en paz hasta que terminara en la cama de Kurosaki Ichigo. No sabía si enojarse, indignarse o asustarse, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para seguir meditándolo porque el otro se despertó.

Ichigo ahogó una exclamación al percatarse de la situación.

-Maldita sea… –masculló, confuso.

Lo que vio le resultaba tanto o más íntimo que lo de la vez anterior, porque de ese modo duerme una pareja que lleva ya mucho sin atender al decoro, una pareja que ha ganado tiempo en confianza. Estaba perplejo por la osadía de su subconsciente.

-Y vamos de nuevo –comentó, resignado.

-Idiota, de esta no te salvas.

-Porque lo hice a propósito, ¿verdad? –ironizó él con irritación.

-Claro que no, ¡sino porque eres un descerebrado!

Entonces Ichigo, anticipándose al consabido intercambio de improperios, impulsado por vaya a saber qué clase de propósito, se irguió hasta alzarse sobre Rukia, quien quedó paralizada ante la inesperada acción. Sin pensarlo más, el sustituto la besó.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Ok, por hoy llego hasta aquí. La próxima actualización será en diez días aproximadamente, puesto que el proceso de edición-revisión continúa y mis obligaciones laborales en esta parte del año me impiden mayor celeridad._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**III**

**El fin de la amistad**

* * *

El baile estaba en lo mejor. En pequeños grupos o en parejas, los jóvenes disfrutaban de una noche divertida y de un ambiente amigable, aunque con el tiempo, la charla y algún que otro trago para animarse, hubo gente que, como es natural, buscó algo más. Apartados de esos aconteceres, dos adolescentes se medían a cierta distancia, amparados en la impunidad que otorgaba la oscuridad del lugar, y ninguno se percataba de la insistente observación de la que era objeto.

Por una parte, Ichigo se reclinaba contra la barra bebiendo un trago por insistencia de Keigo, quien lo consideraría un subnormal si no lo hacía. El chico aceptó, más que nada para que lo deje en paz. Desde allí podía mirar tranquilamente a Rukia, sentada con las otras chicas en una de las pequeñas mesas. Entre los efectos del alcohol (él no bebía nunca), la ansiedad y el recuerdo de los dos contactos físicos más increíbles que experimentase, tuvo la certeza de que su fuerza de voluntad estaba a punto de sucumbir.

Por su lado, Rukia también observaba al causante del revuelo hormonal que la sacudía desde la tarde. Se veía muy guapo vestido con un simple pantalón negro y una camisa al tono, seductoramente desabrochada hasta el segundo o tercer botón. Desde que lo había besado, el aire se le atascaba cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, y su corazón parecía un corcel desbocado. Luego de ese primer beso ella se había comportado como la peor, lo sabía, pero estaba convencida de que era por su bien.

Una vez más, lo revivió en su mente...

…

Impulsiva e inesperadamente, Ichigo la besó.

Por un momento Rukia creyó que aún no había despertado de esa siesta reparadora, que otra vez tenía uno de esos sueños recurrentes con su amigo. Pero la presión y el calor de la boca de Ichigo la despojaron de toda duda. Él se deslizó suave pero firmemente sobre sus labios, y ella le agradeció al cielo por estar tendida, pues comenzó a derretirse como la nieve bajo el sol. Por instinto le correspondió de la misma forma, abandonándose a lo irremediable.

Un gemido se escapó de entre sus labios e Ichigo se animó a sujetar la cabeza de la joven para aumentar la proximidad de sus bocas y de sus cuerpos. Ella colocó una mano sobre la sonrojada mejilla del chico, posesiva. De ese modo sus bocas encajaron a la perfección. Luego, Rukia dirigió esa misma mano al pecho de Ichigo para advertir, conmocionada, los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Era ella quien provocaba ese descontrol, y ese conocimiento la cautivó.

Eran muy concientes de lo que sentían, pero nunca llegaron a imaginar cómo sería el entregarse _de verdad _a ese sentimiento. Habían estado demasiado concentrados en resistir la tentación, según se lo habían prometido luego del regreso de Rukia, y ahora caían en la cuenta de lo absurdo que resultaba sostener semejante postura. Tratándose de los propios sentimientos, a veces rendirse era lo mejor.

Cuando el beso iba a profundizarse, el inoportuno _bip-bip_ del móvil los devolvió de forma abrupta a la realidad. Tuvieron que detenerse a la fuerza. Con la frustración pintada en el rostro, Ichigo se apartó. Después, con desgano y dubitativas miradas, se puso de pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

Esta vez no se trataba de un hollow, sino que el molesto de Keigo les recordaba en un mensaje de texto la hora de la reunión de esa noche. Ichigo fue el primero en reponerse de la situación.

-Siempre el mismo métome-en-todo –logró expresar, pero la verdad es que se sentía algo incómodo y desconcertado, sobre todo porque notó que Rukia no decía nada.

La muchacha estaba confundida, totalmente desorientada. El beso la desestabilizó por completo. Quizá debió decirlo en voz alta, tal vez debió sincerarse con él, pero supuso que tal confesión la dejaría a merced de la soberbia satisfacción del otro, quien pensaría que al menos una vez había conseguido anular su capacidad de reacción. No quería demostrar más debilidad, por lo que prefirió refugiarse en un territorio familiar.

-No me sorprende que un chiquilín tenga amigos chiquilines.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –exclamó él, sobresaltado. Se preguntó cómo diablos habían podido saltar con tal facilidad del romanticismo a la ofensa sin sentido.

-Ya me has oído, idiota.

-¡No puedo creer que después de lo que pasó...!

-Lo que pasó fue un error, no tenía que suceder –dijo Rukia sin mirarlo, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Ichigo la sondeó, desconfiado. Tardó algunos instantes en comprender que no le hablaban en broma.

-Pero creí que... –El chico sentía como si le patearan el orgullo y, francamente, no podía entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. En un momento la estaba besando, ella le correspondía, y al minuto siguiente...

-Ichigo, sabes tan bien como yo que procedemos de lugares opuestos, nos movemos entre la vida y la muerte, entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo humano... No somos iguales.

-Maldita sea, Rukia, ¡claro que lo somos! –dijo él con firmeza. Se sentía herido, ofendido, pero logró reacomodar su mente para lidiar con esa nueva situación-. Tú y yo hacemos lo mismo por las mismas razones, y no permitiré que lo niegues. Una de dos: o tienes miedo de lo que pudiera suceder si decidiéramos ir más lejos, o simplemente no sientes por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

Ya estaba, lo había soltado por fin. Rukia lo miró, impactada por semejante confesión. Nunca hubiese predicho que él se animaría a revelar una cosa así.

La llenaba de emoción y de alivio saberse correspondida, entrever que tal vez hubiese estado padeciendo la misma tortura que ella. Tenía ganas de lanzarse a su cuello, abrazarlo, besarlo y terminar con esa estúpida histeria, pero el rostro de su hermano se materializó en su mente, junto con todos los shinigamis del Seireitei. Esa chispa de cordura encendió el final de sus ensoñaciones.

No soportaría ver a Ichigo enfrentarse al Gotei 13 por su causa otra vez, ni lo permitiría, y ella misma se había jurado no infringir ninguna otra ley. No, jamás admitiría que el ciclo se repitiese. Había estado soñando despierta como una boba, ya iba siendo hora de reaccionar.

Con un último esfuerzo, apeló al recurso que él involuntariamente le otorgaba. Sin más contemplaciones, le respondió:

-Lo siento, Ichigo, no puedo corresponderte del mismo modo –murmuró. Su autodominio estuvo a punto de flaquear, pero logró seguir adelante-. La verdad es que no te quiero de esa manera.

Era por su bien. Santo Cielo, ¡era por su propio bien! ¡Tenía que entenderlo! Exponiendo las verdaderas razones él no hubiese cedido y le hubiese importado un comino pelear por ella ante quien fuese, sin comprender cuánto sufriría al verlo en ese trance otra vez. _Por favor, que Ichigo lo entienda._

Ichigo la miró. Ella sostuvo esa mirada hasta el segundo final, sin retroceder. Sabía que estaba cavando un foso entre ellos y que no había vuelta atrás. Al fin el joven volvió en sí.

-Perdona si te he ofendido.

Esas palabras, por alguna razón, la hirieron más que cualquier katana que le hayan clavado antes. Él continuó hablando con el rostro ensombrecido:

-Será mejor que regresemos a casa. Tenemos que volver a la forma humana, bañarnos y cambiarnos para la salida de esta noche.

Rukia vaciló. No sabía qué decir.

-Ichigo, yo…

-Anda, vamos. No perdamos más tiempo.

Cuando él se apartó parecía una sombra. Sintiéndose terrible, culpable y frustrada, la shinigami lo siguió sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra.

…

Ichigo seguía apoyado en la barra sin dejar de mirarla. Habían ensayado esa estúpida discusión a causa de la impertinencia de Kon cuando salían para el pub, pero lo que se rompió entre ellos, se rompió definitivamente.

De todos modos, aunque le dolía en su amor propio el rechazo, sus sentimientos hacia ella se mantenían tan fuertes como antes de recibir tal estocada. Es por eso que, poco a poco, fue formándosele por dentro la convicción de que, de alguna manera, sólo él podría recomponer las cosas. Si un lazo se había roto entre ellos, entonces tendría que crear uno nuevo. El rechazo lo lastimaba, pero se arrepentiría toda la vida si lo aceptaba sin luchar, y luchar era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

Rukia apenas participaba de la conversación de sus amigas, atribulada por lo sucedido esa semana y acongojada por el hecho de estar perdiendo a su mejor amigo. Desde su mesa también lo miraba con insistencia, aunque disimulaba. Al poco rato, un súbito movimiento suyo la despabiló. Ichigo abandonó su vaso y se encaminó hacia ella. El pulso se le aceleró.

Ante los sorprendidos rostros de las chicas, el sustituto llegó hasta la mesa, tomó a Rukia por el brazo y la obligó a levantarse. Sin dar explicaciones, con una atónita e indefensa shinigami que no atinaba a reponerse, se alejó del lugar.

…

La primera en reaccionar fue Orihime. El brusco movimiento de Ichigo no le dio tiempo a preguntar para dónde iban, pero de a poco cayó en la cuenta de que, en definitiva, lo que hiciera esa pareja no era de su incumbencia. Aun así no pudo evitar una punzada de celos en la boca del estómago y su compungido rostro llamó la atención de Tatsuki.

Ella tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando, se sentía afuera de todo, como otras tantas veces. De lo que no estaba para nada ajena era de los sentimientos que su mejor amiga guardaba por el atolondrado de Ichigo. Por primera vez en su vida, deseó que Chizuru estuviese allí para que la fustigue con uno de sus inapropiados abrazos.

-Orihime...

-Está bien, no me pasa nada –se apresuró a responder ella al advertir la preocupación de su amiga. Apenas logró hacerse entender con la música estridente-. Creo que ya empiezo a cansarme, ¿nos vamos?

-Como quieras.

-Primero iremos a despedirnos.

-No creo que nadie se ofenda si omitimos esa ceremonia. Si estás cansada…

-No, no estoy _tan_ cansada –repuso la joven, sonriente-. Los amigos son motivo de felicidad, nunca de cansancio. ¿No lo crees así, Tatsuki-san?

Las dos se pusieron de pie y fueron a despedirse. Antes de salir del local, una última mirada triste recorrió el lugar, sin hallar lo que buscaba. _Mejor así_, pensó Tatsuki.

…

Por fin encontró un rincón alejado del barullo general donde no los alcanzarían las indiscretas miradas de los demás (aunque Keigo y Mizuiro, en la otra punta, bailaban con unas chicas que conocieron, y el pobre Chad cuidaba que un extrañamente bebido Ishida no se meta en líos). Estaban a oscuras, pero la música se sentía más baja y podrían hablar. Él tenía muchas cosas que decirle, y por Dios que lo haría.

Rukia se dejó conducir sin chistar y de pronto se vio arrinconada contra una pared, con él de frente impidiendo cualquier intento de fuga. Algo le decía que lo que venía no era bueno y que sería mejor enojarse todo lo posible para disimular la angustia y enfrentarlo.

-Ichigo, ¿eres un idiota o qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así, cabeza hueca? –Al menos sus primeras palabras sonaron favorablemente indignadas, o eso le pareció.

-¡Me importa una mierda! –Ichigo también estaba indignado (y un poco bebido), pero por otros motivos-. ¡Estoy harto de este juego y de esas estúpidas miradas!

La shinigami lo observó con estupefacción. Ichigo había empezado a hacer su descargo sin prolegómenos de ninguna clase, ¡y en qué forma!

-Te conozco y luego te roban –continuó él, algo torpe-. Te salvo la vida, pero no regresas conmigo. Tengo que esperar que aparezca un maldito arrancar para volver a verte ¡y todo vuelve a comenzar! Al final, sólo nos miramos como idiotas y nos despedimos en silencio. –Se acercó un paso hacia ella, encarándola-. Ahora necesito más que eso, Rukia. ¿Acaso tú no? Ya no puedo soportarlo.

Ella no podía creer tal determinación en Ichigo, ignoraba cuál sería la mejor manera de manejar la situación. Básicamente sentía lo mismo, pero tenía sus razones para no ceder a esos sentimientos. Y tenerlo allí tan cerca tampoco ayudaba.

Él estaba presionando, exigía. En otro tiempo, se hubiese indignado. ¡La gran Kuchiki Rukia bajo coacción a causa de la testarudez de un simple humano con el pelo naranja! ¡Era insólito! Entonces se le ocurrió que lo mejor que sabía hacer con él era pelear, por lo que optó por esa vía para intentar sofrenarlo.

-Ichigo, estúpido, ¡no creo que este sea el mejor sitio para hablar de eso! ¿Por qué eres tan inoportuno siempre? ¿Qué tan descerebrado puedes llegar a ser?

-Sé lo que estás intentando, enana –replicó él, que la conocía.

-No estoy intentando nada, idiota –farfulló ella, contrariada-. Lo único que quiero es que recuerdes en dónde estamos, pedazo de alcornoque.

-Vinimos para divertirnos –convino Ichigo, adrede.

-Exacto.

-Para distraernos.

-Tú lo has dicho.

-Para pasar un buen momento con nuestros amigos.

-Tal cual. Es muy bueno ver que el cerebro comienza a funcionart…

El impacto de la boca de Ichigo selló sus palabras. Rukia intentó zafarse, luchó, quiso huir de esa ola de sentimientos que le estallaría en la cara. Sin embargo, el beso fue firme, resolutivo, imparable. Gradualmente su ímpetu logró apaciguarla, y el mundo se esfumó.

Primero fue sólo la unión de sus labios, una fusión que bastaba por sí sola para provocar en ella el revuelo de infinitas sensaciones, estremeciéndola con delicia. Pero luego los fuertes brazos del chico la envolvieron y el contacto con su cuerpo la encendió. En ese momento descubrió que pelear no era lo mejor que podía hacer con él.

Ichigo había visto la duda pintada en sus ojos, por eso se decidió a lanzarse sobre su boca, sin importar si estaba bien o estaba mal. El resultado valía la pena, ella le correspondía una vez más abrazándolo por el cuello. El goce se sobrepuso a la breve sensación de triunfo que experimentó al notar la respuesta, y sintió como cada centímetro de su ser revivía. Era puro instinto, puro sentido, puro deseo.

El beso escalaba en apremio y los perceptibles gemidos de su compañera contribuyeron a enloquecerlo y aumentar su necesidad de ella. Sin separarse de sus labios, abrió los suyos un poco más, obligándola a hacer lo mismo, y deslizó su lengua entre ellos. Al principio fue apenas una insinuación, una leve caricia para incitarla. Después sus lenguas sostuvieron una tímida lucha de reconocimiento y el beso se intensificó. Luego, no hubo rincón de la boca de Rukia que no explorara con avidez, imprimiendo su nombre en cada región descubierta. La apretó más contra la pared mientras se hundía en su calidez para siempre.

Rukia ya no pensaba en nada, se dejaba llevar, liberándose por fin del peso de la responsabilidad. Cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba concentrada en descubrir, en experimentar. Los besos de Ichigo le parecían un manjar, y el reconocimiento de su lengua dentro de su propia boca la fascinó. Lo apretaba con fuerza y devolvía la caricia con más intensidad aún, para que él no la olvide. Instintivamente, volvió a dirigir una de sus manos al corazón del chico, y de nuevo se quedó extasiada sintiendo su acelerado latir.

-Es lo que me provocas –murmuró él sobre sus labios. Ese sutil halago la emocionó y retomó el beso con mayor resolución.

Esta vez él cedió el control. Rukia deslizó su lengua en la deliciosa y predispuesta boca de Ichigo para recorrerla por completo, olvidándose del pudor. La tibieza de su aliento la embargaba, sentía que la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro y todavía quería más. No resignó ni un solo centímetro de aquel exquisito territorio.

Ichigo, impulsado por un viejo anhelo, dirigió su mano a la zona que tanto había añorado. Al posarla sobre el pecho de la shinigami, un tenue quejido y el estremecimiento que lo acompañó causaron una breve separación de sus labios. La audacia del chico no disgustó para nada a Rukia, pero igual aprovechó esa abertura entre ellos para, con la poca cordura que le quedaba, balbucear:

-I-Ichigo, n-nos pueden ver. –La voz le salió desafortunadamente débil y agitada, lo cual generó en él más ansias que consideración, aunque aún conservaba un vestigio de lucidez para detener la erótica caricia.

La mano volvió a la cintura, pero en lugar de retomar el beso, se limitó a descansar su frente en la de ella para reponerse de la agitación. Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, abrazados, con los ojos cerrados, apaciguándose. Luego, por iniciativa de ambos, retomaron el embriagador ejercicio.

Habían llegado más lejos de lo que nunca imaginaron, ni siquiera esa misma tarde al besarse por primera vez. ¿Por qué habían mantenido a raya el amor de forma tan obcecada? Pese al posterior rechazo de Rukia, Ichigo se quedó con la sensación de haber vivido un momento único e insuperable, había conocido por fin ese misterio que a todo el mundo hechiza, y jamás lo olvidaría. ¿Con qué fin lo habían reprimido durante tanto tiempo?

Seguramente, en algún momento tendrían que discutirlo. Si ella lo aceptaba, lo harían. Si ella lo aceptaba a él y a esas innegables emociones, se aseguraría de que en el futuro cada instante sea compartido y que todo aflore siguiendo su curso natural.

La joven, por su parte, estaba en el séptimo cielo. Intentaba recordar el motivo por el cual había decidido mantener lejos al chico que la abrazaba y besaba con pasión, pero en vano. Era una pésima Kuchiki, pensaba, una torpe shinigami cuya naturaleza humana había sido sustraída de las más remotas profundidades del olvido por la fuerza de un sentimiento que, justamente, era el más humano de todos. La habían rescatado de la soledad... aunque aún no estuviese completamente segura de dejarse salvar.

No obstante, de repente, aun en medio de la arrobadora bruma que la envolvía, lo recordó. Hubo una razón, claro que la hubo, y ya no dudó. Maldita sea por haber sucumbido de esa manera cuando proclamaba que intentaba protegerlo.

Su abrazo, entonces, se aflojó. Ichigo se apartó para mirarla con interrogación.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, escrutándole el rostro. Poco tardó en advertir los conocidos signos de la vacilación-. Rukia, no pensarás en…

-Tienes razón, Ichigo –logró decir ella, decidida-, estoy pensando justamente en eso. –Se apartó el flequillo con la mano y suspiró con nerviosismo. El otro no lo podía creer-. Vámonos a casa, tenemos que hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Continúo con la edición y re-publicación de este fic. Aprovecho para saludar y agradecer a los comentaristas anónimos que en este último tiempo han pasado para leer y dejar sus impresiones. Gracias a ellos n.n_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**IV**

**Liberación**

* * *

Pasada la medianoche, el ómnibus circulaba por las silenciosas calles de Karakura con pocos ocupantes en su interior. Una mujer de edad avanzada que volvía de cuidar a sus pequeños nietos observó interesada a la silenciosa pareja de jóvenes que se ubicada en los asientos más próximos. Parecían quererse mucho.

Los años y la experiencia le habían enseñado a detectar a los enamorados ni bien los veía, y esos dos llevaban la palabra "destino" tatuada en sus frentes. También vio la duda en sus ojos, pero de sobra sabía ella que tarde o temprano se las apañarían para hallar el camino. Se sonrió al evocar algunas de sus propias andanzas amorosas.

No pasó mucho rato cuando se percató de que los jóvenes descendían del vehículo.

…

Una vez en casa pensaron que lo mejor era hablar en la cocina, pues en el dormitorio sería demasiado peligroso. No hicieron ruido ni encendieron la luz, ya que los luminosos rayos de la luna llegaban a filtrarse a través del cristal de la ventana.

Uno de pie frente al otro, Ichigo se dispuso a escuchar lo que Rukia tuviera para decir. Pero sin importar lo que dijese, él ya había tomado una decisión. Jamás se rendiría, porque la quería. Estaba tan absorto observando la forma como la pálida luz del astro iluminaba su piel que casi desatendió sus primeras palabras.

-...y creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos, Ichigo, ¡sería descarado por nuestra parte continuar así! La Sociedad de Almas...

-Es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad? –la interrumpió él-. Te preocupa lo que pueda decir Byakuya si supiera que somos más que amigos, o lo que el Anciano decida si se entera de que un shinigami quebranta las malditas reglas. –Ichigo la miró a los ojos-. ¿Es eso? Porque después de lo que pasó hace un rato ya no puedes salir con eso de que "nunca pensé en ti de esa forma" para darme una patada –concluyó, satisfecho de sí mismo.

-¡Eres un engreído! Y por supuesto que no se trata de eso, idiota. ¿Es que necesitas que te explique con dibujos para que entiendas lo delicado de la situación?

Ante tal perspectiva, Ichigo se encrespó.

-No, gracias, te aseguro que no hace falta –masculló. Como Rukia no retrucó nada, sino que se limitó a cruzarse ofendidísima de brazos, continuó-. Sabes que no me rendiré, no te dejaré ir fácilmente, enana. Si lo que piensan los demás no te afecta, entonces me rechazas porque tienes miedo de que vuelva a pelear contra todo el Seireitei por ti. –La mueca de Rukia le dio la certeza que necesitaba, ya sabía con qué clase de aprensiones tenía que lidiar. Dio un paso hacia ella-. ¿No confías en mí?

Confiar en él, ¡ojalá fuera ése el problema! Para los hombres es muy fácil: ir, destajar y volver a casa, ¡y al diablo con todo! A Rukia le generaba impotencia esa falta de comprensión.

Al ver que guardaba silencio, Ichigo prosiguió:

-Una vez, cuando estaba deprimido por perder ante Ulquiorra, regresaste para animarme. "Si tienes miedo de perder, hazte más fuerte", dijiste. "Si tienes miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a tus amigos, hazte más fuerte aún."

-Eran otras circunstancias –arguyó ella.

-Estabas tan preocupada por mí como lo estás ahora.

-Olvidas el detalle de que te lo dije como amiga.

-No dejas de ser mi amiga por enamorarnos, Rukia –replicó él-. Tan sólo te convertirás en algo aún mejor.

-No entiendo a qué viene esto –comentó ella con impaciencia, sin dejarse convencer.

-Lo que intento decir es que tú también me salvaste, enana –afirmó Ichigo-. Cuando nos conocimos, de una forma que jamás podrás llegar a imaginar, me salvaste. No me debes nada. Lo único que quiero saber ahora es si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para quererme.

Al principio, Rukia se quedó perpleja. Después, esas simples palabras y la resuelta mirada que las acompañó lograron desarmarla por completo. Era casi un ruego, el ruego más maravilloso que le hayan hecho jamás.

Cuando intentó recuperar sus recelos iniciales, el coraje le falló. Cuando intentó formular en su mente la razón principal por la que tuvo que rechazarlo, la voluntad claudicó. No hubo forma de volver a ser racional, cuidadosa, prudente, ningún asidero se ofreció para sostenerla. A Rukia no le quedó más remedio que rendirse.

-No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí, encerrada en la Torre, saber que estabas peleando solo contra todos por mi causa –musitó con cansancio-. No sabes lo que es vagar sola por el Rukongai, sin esperanzas. Tampoco puedes conocer la magnitud del agradecimiento hacia la persona que te tiende la mano ofreciéndote su propio nombre y su casa sin esperar nada a cambio, sólo porque también está sola y decide depositar su fe y su confianza en ti. Yo...yo no puedo decepcionarlo otra vez.

Ichigo la escuchó, sobrecogido. Ella no parecía percatarse de cuánto más estrechamente la ligaban a él esas razones. Tomó su rostro entre las manos.

-¿En serio crees que no puedo saberlo, enana? ¿No fue eso lo que hiciste tú por mí? –La besó con ternura y con agradecimiento por abrirle su corazón-. Entiendo lo que te inquieta, pero creo que subestimas a tu hermano.

Rukia lo miró sin comprender.

-¿En verdad crees que Byakuya es tan idiota como para no sospechar siquiera lo que nos pasa? –indagó él, sorprendiéndola-. Rukia, ¡media Karakura lo sabía antes que nosotros!

Entonces la otra se escandalizó. Ichigo rió por su reacción, y le costó bastante lograr que se calmara. Tal vez fuese demasiado brusco al comentarlo.

Después de un buen rato de discusión sobre el tema, el sustituto consiguió persuadirla de empezar a superarlo. A fin de cuentas sólo eran dos personas enamoradas, y para nada unos asesinos seriales fugitivos del mundo espiritual. Llegados a ese punto, una tenue sonrisa asomó en la cara de la joven. Eso bastó para exteriorizar el alivio que sentía, Ichigo por fin la había alcanzado.

-Los años y las batallas te vuelven tonto –comentó ella, sintiéndose más liviana-. Ahora deja de hablar estupideces y bésame, que para eso fue toda esta cháchara.

Ichigo la miró con irritación.

-¿A quién le dices tonto?

-Al tonto que me dice "enana".

-Más tonto será tu… -Ichigo no pudo seguir porque esta vez fue Rukia la que cortó las palabras con sus labios.

Lógicamente, el chico no se hizo rogar y correspondió con un fuerte abrazo a la acción de su compañera. Al principio fue un beso suave, reconfortante, un beso que desalojó todo rastro de culpa. Por fin deponían las armas. Después se volvió absolutamente apasionado. Se besaron con toda la boca, ya sin obstáculos, seguros de lo que querían.

La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas mientras las lenguas hacían estragos dentro del otro, alternando los turnos de la dulce invasión. Ya sin recelos, habiendo descargado la pesada maleta de la incertidumbre y del miedo, disfrutaban de su primer beso honesto, liberados de los conflictos.

Solos en la cocina, podían dedicarse sin temores y sin vergüenza a canalizar la ansiedad que habían acumulado entre absurdas peleas e inútiles evasivas. El abrazo se intensificó tanto que Ichigo necesitó un punto de apoyo, encontrándolo en la mesa. Hasta allí guió a Rukia, y ese sostén le proporcionó la posibilidad de liberar sus manos para explorar.

Sin reservas ni ataduras, dejó que dominaran sus sentidos. Primero se posó en su cuello, luego en un hombro suave, donde su mano acarició con facilidad. Siguió su recorrido por el brazo desnudo, y con placer advirtió la forma como la piel se erizaba con su tacto. La misma mano bajó a la cintura y la circundó una y otra vez, sin descuidar nunca el ya por demás húmedo beso. Por último, el sublime reencuentro con sus senos, reviviendo así el primer contacto íntimo que, inocentemente, había comenzado a trenzar sus destinos.

Envolvió uno con su mano, comprobando una vez más que se amoldaba a la perfección, y apretó sin violencia pero con posesividad. Rukia ahogó un gemido al reencontrarse con esa ardiente sensación. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que Ichigo la tocara de nuevo de esa forma? Por si fuera poco el rastro de fuego que acababa de imprimir en su piel, ahora sentía también la suave presión que parecía devolverle la vida. Ansiosa por transmitírselo, colocó una de sus propias manos sobre la que la sujetaba tan devotamente, para hacerle saber que eso le gustaba y la enloquecía.

La sensualidad de esa reacción barrió con cualquier atisbo de cordura en Ichigo. El beso ganó en apremio y su mano masajeó con más ímpetu aún el pecho de la joven, apretándola más contra la mesa, demandando, exigiendo. Se apartó apenas de sus hinchados labios, la miró con lujuria, la sentó, le separó las piernas, y, situándose entre ellas, consiguió una postura que hubiese hecho enrojecer al más desprejuiciado y alentar al más indolente. Sin dejar de mirarla, deslizó las manos por debajo de su falda.

Ella vio lo que Ichigo le hacía sin realizar ninguna tentativa para detenerlo. Prendada del brillo apasionado de sus ojos, aquel inesperado gesto la escandalizaba y, al mismo tiempo, la excitaba. Con cada caricia, con cada delicada presión sobre su piel, le regalaba la dicha de sentirse viva, enamorada para siempre.

Recordó en ese segundo que una vez había tenido la osadía de comprar, sin que su amigo lo supiese, unas historietas donde los protagonistas sostenían un combate muy parecido al que estaban teniendo ellos ahora, y esa visión la había asombrado y perturbado a la vez, por lo que no cejó hasta averiguar su significado. Cuando por fin obtuvo información, siempre a espaldas de Ichigo, creyó que hacer el amor por pura diversión era un absurdo pasatiempo de los humanos, quienes deberían enfocar esa energía en cosas más importantes para su supervivencia. Llegó a forjar la creencia de que ese acto sólo era útil para engendrar y que todo lo demás era cosa de tontos.

Cuán distante había quedado esa ignorante Rukia que, aun sintiendo ya los primeros síntomas, negaba o restaba importancia al amor y la necesidad de su expresión sexual. Tuvo que ser en la cocina de los Kurosaki, abrumada por el deseo, viéndolo pintado en los ojos, en las caricias, en los demandantes besos del otro, donde vino a caer en la cuenta de que eso era nada menos que la vida, y que deseaba experimentarlo por sí misma.

Algo percibió Ichigo en la actitud de Rukia porque, apretándose más contra su cuerpo, se animó a iniciar en el cuello un estremecedor recorrido de besos.

…

El reloj señalaba casi la una de la madrugada. Se revolvió en su cama, preguntándose qué podrían significar esos malditos ruidos molestos que le impedían dormir. Refunfuñando, decidió levantarse para ir a inspeccionar. Seguramente Ichigo y Rukia seguirían de fiesta, pero sus dos amadas hijas menores y el candoroso espíritu de su bella Masaki necesitaban reposo. Salió de su habitación y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

Cuando bajó, Isshin se arrepintió en el acto de su curiosidad. Ajetreos sospechosos, respiraciones agitadas, un siseo por el piso, le confirmaron la teoría de sus hijos que señala que él es_ el peor padre del mundo_. Era evidente que el mayor y su adorada tercera hija habían regresado (debió haber advertido sus reiatsus, ¡qué idiota!) y, con suerte, seguro estarían discutiendo los términos de sus futuras relaciones. Si le preguntaban, diría que ya era hora. Ensayó una aparatosa escena para su "disimulado" retiro, tomándose la cara entre las manos y exclamando a viva voz:

-¡Ooooh, pero qué torpe sooooy! ¡Levantado a estas horas de la nocheeeee, pudiendo despertar a mis amadas hijaaaaaaas! –Y alzando el índice de su mano derecha, añadió-: Será mejor que regrese a la cama ahora mismo, no vaya a suceder que me pillen despierto y desprevenido en la cocina de mi propia casa. –Luego, sin bajar el dedo, inició un veloz y ruidoso ascenso hacia su cuarto.

Una gota de sudor se dibujó en los rostros de Rukia e Ichigo después de las absurdas palabras de Isshin. El chico quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, abochornado. ¿Qué pecados habría cometido en sus vidas pasadas para cargar con este karma?

Habían sentido los pasos del sujeto cuando bajaba por la escalera y sólo atinaron a ponerse en cuatro patas y deslizarse despacio hasta colocarse detrás de los sillones de la sala, amparados en la oscuridad, por si se le ocurría ir a la cocina. Aunque, por el torpe monólogo que escucharon, comprendieron la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos.

Sea como fuere, los habían interrumpido. Cuando se repusieron del susto y de los inapropiados comentarios, se miraron sonrientes. Ichigo, apoyando su espalda en el reverso del sillón, vio a una hermosa chica todavía un poco sonrojada con los labios hinchados a causa de los besos, el eterno mechón de pelo cayendo sobre su rostro y la ropa ligeramente desordenada a causa de sus inquietas manos.

Rukia, por su parte, observó el rostro de un atractivo muchacho cuya mirada la recorría con cierto descaro, tomando posesión de lo que veía. Él había hecho algunos estragos sobre ella, pero algo alcanzó a hacerle antes de que los pillen. Bajó los ojos y se detuvo a contemplar el ancho y bien formado pecho que la desabrochada camisa permitía ver. Hacía apenas unos momentos que había estado allí, recorriendo con sus manos y con su boca ese seductor territorio masculino. Le gustaba, con cicatrices y todo, o precisamente a causa de esas cicatrices. Extendió la mano para retomar el contacto.

Él la atrapó en el aire con una de las suyas, ante lo cual Rukia puso cara de animalito compungido. Entonces él la llevó a su boca, la besó en la palma y la bajó para guiarla por todos los sitios donde quisiera ir. Se acercaron más, sin detener la acción, y se besaron con renovado entusiasmo.

Rukia se sentó en las piernas de Ichigo para estar más cerca. Mientras seguía acariciando su abdomen, él deslizó otra mano por una blanca y delgada pierna, subiendo hasta posarse sobre la piel de otro de los maravillosos encantos de la joven recién descubierto, otro suave y perfecto encanto, en donde permaneció durante un largo rato.

En esos ejercicios estuvieron hasta que la curiosa mano de la chica empezó a llegar más lejos, más de lo que el ya por demás encendido adolescente podría soportar. Con la actitud esforzada del que debe levantar un peso de veinte toneladas, Ichigo detuvo la inconveniente exploración.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –pudo decir ella en un suspiro-. ¿No es bueno? ¿Ya no te gusta?

Ichigo ahogó un gruñido. La verdad era que la deseaba con creciente intensidad. Sin embargo estaban yendo demasiado rápido, en algún punto tenían que frenar esa avalancha de sensaciones. Por alguna estúpida razón, pensó que le tocaba a él ejercer ese papel.

-Claro que me gusta, pero... –Cerró los ojos resoplando, buscando las palabras-. Es que esto es muy… es muy importante, y hoy fue un día demasiado largo para ambos... Creo que ya es hora de que frenemos un poco... aunque por mí seguiría hasta que se desintegre el maldito universo.

Rukia lo miró con cierta desconfianza al principio, pero luego, de pronto, evocó de nuevo algo que había leído en una de esas historietas que guardaba en el fondo del armario, para que nadie las viera. Recordó la cuestión del deseo y las relaciones sexuales, asuntos tales como las consecuencias de no utilizar protección, los cuidados y la seguridad al tomar la decisión. Pero había algo más que se decía, algo en relación a la mujer exclusivamente... ¡Sí, ya lo recordaba! ¡La primera vez! ¿Sería eso lo que le preocupaba a Ichigo?

-¿Te preocupa que nuestra primera vez juntos te decepcione? –se animó a preguntar, mirando para otro lado.

A Ichigo casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Lo sorprendió lo directo de la pregunta, pero aún más que la shinigami tuviese semejante poder deductivo sin siquiera haberle dado una pista. ¿Cómo es que ella estaba tan enterada del tema? Sin embargo, aunque se notaba que manejaba información, le pareció que todavía ignoraba ciertos detalles.

-¿Sabes acerca de la primera vez de las mujeres? ¿Realmente lo sabes? Porque, para ser sinceros, en estos momentos estoy más preocupado por ti que por mí.

Rukia empezaba a entender de a poco. Ichigo quizá se refería a que, por ser su primera vez, sería _ella_ y no _él_ quien no lo pasara tan bien. Recordó que, en ocasiones, llegaba a escuchar en la escuela el relato de alguna que otra chica contando su primera experiencia en el amor, haciendo referencia al dolor generado por ese primer contacto. Pero ella llevaba muchas batallas y estocadas encima, por lo que creía que era una ridiculez alborotarse por eso. Lo entendía viniendo de las mujeres humanas, pero no de Ichigo, que la conocía.

-Si es por el dolor de la penetración… cielos, Ichigo, ¡me estás subestimando!

El tipo quedó atónito. Siempre supo que Rukia carecía de delicadeza para decir las cosas, y tal vez era una de las características que más lo enamoraban, pero esta sinceridad brutal era demasiado. Definitivamente, nunca podrían ser románticos.

-No es sólo eso, ¡cabeza de canica! –farfulló, algo perturbado-, sino que, bueno, creo que se necesita un escenario mejor que este piso o aquella desordenada cocina. Aunque, en el futuro, no me molestaría nada hacer el amor contigo entre las rocas... Pero merecemos tener una primera vez más digna, ¿no crees? –concluyó, mirándola a los ojos.

Rukia alzó una ceja, sorprendida por los repentinos escrúpulos del muchacho, pero al final aceptó lo que sugería y le sonrió. Lo besó suavemente en los labios para demostrarle que entendía y que se lo agradecía, porque una vez más la cuidaba.

Satisfecho, él abrió la boca para permitirse un último deleite por ese día, pero pronto tomó el control del ya más apasionado beso, para que ella supiera que su deseo seguía intacto y para prometerle que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se concrete.

…

Esta vez la reunión de capitanes había sido breve, pero las órdenes fueron precisas. Cuando cada uno de ellos se dirigió a su respectivo escuadrón, Byakuya fue interceptado por su teniente, quien lo miró con interrogación. Le comentó las novedades sin rodeos.

-Tenemos que prepararnos para una posible invasión de Menos en la Sociedad de Almas.

Renji abrió más los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Puede ser cierto? Quiero decir, ¿realmente hay posibilidades de que una cosa así nos vuelva a suceder?

-Así lo dicen los informes –fue la escueta respuesta del capitán.

-¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes, entonces? –preguntó Renji, tratando de obtener un poco más de información de su admirado pero poco comunicativo superior.

-En estos momentos hay tres escuadrones que se encuentran demasiado lejos cumpliendo misiones especiales, por lo que necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible. El Comandante me pidió que envíe a alguien a buscar a Rukia y a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Renji pensó que debía tratarse de algo en verdad grave si tenían que reclutar a Ichigo otra vez. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo reprimir cierta alegría al pensar en reencontrarse con sus amigos, en especial con Rukia.

-Yo me ofrezco para ello, capitán.

Byakuya hizo un largo silencio, como si no lo hubiese oído. Renji se sintió contrariado. Caminando a su lado, rumió esa indiferencia con la intolerancia de siempre.

-Puedes partir esta misma noche –dijo de pronto aquél, accediendo.

Renji casi tropezó a causa del sobresalto que le generó ese súbito consentimiento. Si de todos modos iba a decirle que sí, ¿por qué demonios hacía ese silencio tan efectista? Definitivamente, su capitán era un sujeto muy extraño.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_El capítulo de hoy viene con un poco de acción, aunque dista mucho de la calidad de las batallas de la serie original. Es apenas un anticlímax XD_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**V**

**Tres amigos, el odio y el amor**

* * *

El domingo siguiente, Ichigo y Rukia se levantaron tarde después de haber transitado por aquella intensa jornada de peleas, besos, baile, más besos, reconciliación y felicidad, con la mesa de la cocina como único testigo. Lógicamente, delante de los demás representaron a la perfección la comedia de "los mejores amigos", mientras se prodigaban subrepticias caricias cuando nadie los veía.

De todas formas, la familia Kurosaki se dio cuenta de todo. Era demasiado revelador el sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos cada vez que se miraban. Además, los aparatosos guiños cómplices que Isshin le hacía a su abochornado hijo dejaron más que expuesta la verdad ante las pequeñas, que de tontas no tenían nada. Pero, por ubicación, decidieron respetar a su hermano y abstenerse de proferir inoportunas alusiones. Karin incluso llegó a propinarle una contundente patada en el rostro a su extrovertido padre, para que terminara de hacer esas inapropiadas morisquetas.

Así transcurrió la jornada cuando, al anochecer, con una excusa cualquiera, los jóvenes enamorados dejaron la casa para dar un paseo y tener un poco de intimidad. Al llegar a la esquina, un cosquilleo los impulsó a mirar hacia atrás. Con resignado cansancio, alcanzaron a ver como tres ruborizadas cabezas desaparecían velozmente por la ventana.

Caminaron por las tranquilas calles sin hablar ni tocarse, mirando despreocupados hacia el estrellado cielo nocturno con una soñadora sonrisa en el rostro. Estaban disfrutando del momento y se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo para reanudar las caricias. Apenas se tocaron la punta de los dedos de las manos, familiarizándose de a poco con el calor del otro, y se entretuvieron jugueteando de esa manera durante un buen rato, ya que nada los perturbaba. Querían acostumbrarse a esa nueva forma de relación.

Cuando detuvieron la marcha observaron en derredor para ubicarse, aunque demoraron en comprender hasta dónde los habían guiado sus pasos. Pero tampoco les importó. Tomados de las manos se colocaron frente a frente para estudiarse el rostro, como si lo reconocieran por primera vez. El día anterior había sido tan arrollador que ahora necesitaban redescubrir sus afectos con calma y transmitírselos sin prisas. El silencio siempre fue el más efectivo canal comunicativo con el que contaban.

Una vez que el mensaje fue captado y archivado para siempre en sus almas, Ichigo inició el trayecto para sellar el mutuo acuerdo. Inclinó la cabeza con lentitud, primero mirándola a los ojos, luego posándose en su boca. Un roce leve, el aliento cálido, el pulso acelerándose. Se quedaron completamente quietos, gozando de ese íntimo contacto, y luego comenzaron a morderse los labios.

Iban a abrazarse cuando, en un súbito rapto de lucidez, ambos tuvieron la certeza de que alguien los estaba observando. Cortaron abruptamente el beso y giraron sus cabezas hacia la misma dirección. A unos pocos metros de distancia, parado en silencio, reconocieron al teniente del sexto escuadrón.

La pareja se ruborizó hasta las raíces del cabello, como si los hubiesen pillado in fraganti, aunque el "como si" sobraba. Durante unos instantes que parecieron siglos, ninguno de los tres atinó a emitir un simple vocablo. Rukia e Ichigo se sentían en falta, expuestos, pero los sentimientos de Renji vagaban por otros rumbos.

El primero que pudo hablar fue Ichigo. Sin soltar del todo a Rukia tartamudeó una frase de saludo.

-R-Renji, ¡tanto tiempo sin verte! R-Rukia y yo... –Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos al advertir que no podría contar con ella para superar el trance, sin mucho éxito. La joven se había paralizado, su mano estaba helada-. B-Bueno, nos sorprendiste, no te esperábamos... –Al pobre su determinación le alcanzó hasta ahí y luego lo abandonó.

Renji estaba de piedra. Apenas llegado al mundo humano, partió de la tienda de Urahara para buscarlos en la casa de Ichigo, pero de pronto sintió sus reiatsus en otra dirección y hacia allí se encaminó. Jamás imaginó la sorpresa que le esperaba... ¿Jamás? ¿Realmente lo sorprendía lo que acababa de ver? ¿Por qué estaba ahí parado como un idiota esperando una estúpida explicación? ¿Acaso no sospechaba, mejor dicho, no _sabía_ que esos dos...?

Intentó tragar saliva, pellizcarse, hablar, cualquier cosa que reiniciara su sistema y lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad. _¡Idiota! ¡Menudo teniente estás hecho! Serías capaz de enfrentarte a un ejército de arrancar, pero te taras a la primera decepción amorosa. Como si ignorases que así sería_.

_Mira los ojos de tu amiga, mira lo que le haces con tu silencio. La pobre debe sentir que está frente a todos los escuadrones de protección, juzgándola y dictando sentencia. Maldición, ella... los dos, ¡son tus amigos! Pero sobre todo ella._

Renji pudo ver el ruego en la mirada de Rukia, la necesidad de que hable, que le otorgue alguna clase de absolución. Sin embargo, al conseguir hacer a un lado su propio dolor, el teniente descubrió que podía ofrecerle algo mucho mejor, porque en verdad la quería: su incondicionalidad. Ancló en la súplica de sus grandes ojos, tragó saliva (no hubo necesidad de pellizcarse), y volvió a la vida, aunque un poco más triste.

-Ichigo, Rukia –saludó con la voz algo rasposa. Luego les sonrió, tratando de llevarles tranquilidad-. Lo siento, no quise interrumpir a los enamorados.

-Renji –atinó a decir Rukia, conmovida, agradecida, aunque no supo cómo seguir la frase. Casi colapsa cuando vio a su amigo de toda la vida observándolos de esa manera. Sabía que la cosa no sería fácil, pero nunca imaginó que los descubrirían tan pronto y de esa forma, y menos que fuese él. Hubiera querido contárselo todo en persona, porque se lo merecía, pero eso ya no podría ser. El corazón se le encogió.

Sin embargo, algo en el tono de voz de su nakama de alguna manera logró tranquilizarla. _Tendría que confiar un poco más en él_, pensó. Después le devolvió la sonrisa, vacilante.

-Bah, bah, dejemos las cursilerías para después –siguió diciendo el teniente, obligándose a recuperar la compostura habitual-. No vine de visita.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez? –indagó Ichigo, más repuesto.

-Debo llevarlos de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No me hagan repetir las cosas –farfulló Renji con pereza, emulando en parte la muletilla de su superior.

Ahora la pareja recuperó el habla. Acosaron a su amigo con toda clase de preguntas, hasta que pudieron sacar en limpio el motivo de su reclutamiento.

-¿Ves? –exclamó Ichigo, triunfante. Luego, apuntó a Rukia con un dedo-. ¿Qué te dije, enana, el otro día, cuando volvíamos de la escuela? ¿No te lo dije? ¿No te dije que podía ser una invasión de Menos? ¿Acaso no dije eso? Y tú respondiste –aquí imitó burlonamente su forma de hablar-: "No hagas conjeturas si no sabes, bobo". ¡Ja! ¿Qué me dices ahora, eh?

Rukia y Renji lo miraron con gesto de cansancio, limitándose a soportar ese abrupto rapto de puerilidad en silencio. Cuando por fin se calmó y recuperó la seriedad, decidieron reencontrarse más tarde en la tienda de Urahara, para volver al otro mundo.

…

Según lo pactado, los tres amigos, junto a Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu y la recién llegada Yoruichi (en su forma humana), se reunieron en la parte posterior de la tienda, ultimando los detalles de la partida. El trío de viajeros escuchó con atención las novedades de la ex capitana en modo espiritual, listos para partir.

-Parece que esta vez no sólo serán gillians sino también algunos arrancars creados por Aizen –explicó Yoruichi-. Por lo que sabemos, el poder que obtuvieron estas criaturas no lo satisfizo, entonces los apartó de sus proyectos y los desterró de su fortaleza, por lo que decidieron agruparse y convertirse en exiliados vagabundos.

-Sin embargo –prosiguió Urahara-, parece que nunca pudieron olvidar la ofensa infligida por Aizen, y ese gran resentimiento acumulado los determinó a planear esta invasión a la Sociedad de Almas, a la que ven como la responsable de su existencia.

-¿Quieres decir que se trata de un mero ajuste de cuentas? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-san, aún para el más sabio shinigami siempre será un misterio lo que guarda el corazón de un hollow en sus profundidades… si es que tienen algo como eso. –Urahara se acomodó el sombrero-. Parece una revancha, aunque no descartaría posibles motivos ocultos. El asunto es que, si estos individuos llegan a tener éxito, el mundo humano será su siguiente objetivo.

El silencio que siguió fue más que elocuente. Todos los presentes entendían la gravedad de la situación.

-¿No vendrán los otros también? –inquirió el sustituto, refiriéndose a Chad y los demás.

-Sería muy peligroso para ellos. Los enviaré si llegase el momento –respondió el tendero.

De pronto, Urahara alzó la vista y miró a dos de los shinigamis inquisitivamente. Nada se le escapaba al astuto sujeto, que procedió a exteriorizar de la forma más "sutil" que pudo su creciente satisfacción.

-¿Qué pasa, Kurosaki-san, Rukia-san, que se miran de esa manera? –indagó, mientras posaba su abanico en el rostro para ocultar su cada vez más evidente sonrisa.

Los aludidos enrojecieron y lo miraron con amenaza, pero no dijeron nada. Yoruichi captó lo que sucedía, por lo que ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y tuvo que contenerse para no exteriorizar su regocijo. Tessai también llegó a comprender, y un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas, aunque se mantuvo impasible. Renji miró para otro lado. Los más pequeños no entendieron nada, pero Jinta pensó que todos parecían unos idiotas mirándose de ese modo y carraspeando como bobos.

Cuando llegó la hora, la puerta senkai apareció, se abrió y tres mariposas negras se asomaron revoloteando. Sin agregar nada más, los tres amigos desaparecieron tras ella.

…

Las primeras señales de la batalla no se hicieron esperar. En determinado momento, el por lo general claro cielo de la Sociedad de Almas se vio herido por una súbita grieta, a través de la cual asomaron sus cadavéricas cabezas un gran número de gillians, que de inmediato invadieron el Seireitei. Tras ellos, un grupo de siete arrancars de diverso aspecto y variado armamento irrumpieron con la sed de sangre pintada en el rostro.

Apenas si los escuadrones llegaron a tiempo para organizarse. Con un Gotei incompleto resultó muy duro sostener la batalla, incluso con el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo de su parte. Y éste, ni bien llegó al mundo espiritual, pudo sentir, al igual que los demás, una amenazadora sombra cerniéndose sobre ellos. Ni siquiera contó con un día para ponerse al tanto de los planes.

-Ya no hay tiempo –le dijo a Renji en medio de una improvisaba sesión-. Los puedo sentir sobre nosotros.

-Ichigo tiene razón, capitán –le murmuró por lo bajo éste a Byakuya.

-Todos podemos sentirlo –se limitó a responder él.

-¿Qué haremos, entonces?

-Lo que sabemos hacer –acotó Kenpachi, que lo había escuchado-. Lo que sabemos hacer, muchacho. –Y luego le sonrió diabólicamente.

-Ya vienen –intervino el Comandante Yamamoto con autoridad-. Olviden los planes, hagan lo mejor que puedan.

Nada más pudieron hacer para prepararse, sólo disponerse a enfrentar al enemigo. Los capitanes se dispersaron seguidos de sus hombres y procedieron a apostarse en los puntos más estratégicos para iniciar la defensa.

En medio del caótico vaivén del combate, Ichigo casi no pudo divisar a Rukia. Confiaba en ella, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y le preocupaba no tenerla a la vista. Si ella hubiese conocido esos pensamientos, de seguro le hubiera propinado un par de bofetadas, o quizás un codazo en el estómago. Pero poco le importaba su reacción. La cuestión era que peleaban por separado, y eso no le gustaba.

Algunas horas después de iniciada la contienda, los Menos empezaron a disminuir, pero las bajas entre los shinigamis se hicieron sentir. El cuarto escuadrón comenzó a saturarse de heridos, por lo que aquellos de sus integrantes que fueron destinados a la batalla tuvieron que retirarse para ayudar en la tarea de curación. Durante un buen rato, la situación estuvo realmente complicada.

Sin embargo, en algún punto lograron alcanzar la fase final. Los gillians habían sido eliminados casi en su totalidad, aunque aún quedaban los arrancars. Éstos, la mayoría del tiempo, se mantuvieron a un lado para observar el desempeño del bando contrario y planear una estrategia. Confiaban en que el ya limitado número de shinigamis les permitiría obtener la victoria con facilidad, acariciaban la proximidad de la venganza tan ardientemente buscada después de sufrir el desprecio de Aizen. Tenían la convicción de que, para que no volviera a existir un sujeto semejante, la Sociedad de Almas debía ser destruida.

Sin embargo, no contaban con que los capitanes permanecían ocultos, dejando la tarea de eliminar gillians a sus subordinados reservándose para el enfrentamiento final. Se trataba de Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Kyoraku, Zaraki y Kurotsuchi. También estaban el Comandante, quien no pelearía, y Unohana, quien tenía otras funciones.

Cuando sólo quedaban los arrancars, Ichigo se unió a ellos.

-Deja algo para los demás, Ichigo –rezongó Kenpachi.

-Como si tuviera tiempo de pensar en ello –respondió él, que temía que el capitán quisiera pelear otra vez.

-Algún día ajustaremos cuentas –repuso el otro, leyéndole la mente-, y lo de hoy también lo apuntaré.

Ichigo sudó frío.

-No estoy interesado en más batallas.

-¡Me importa un comino si lo estás o no lo estás! No quiero discutir, ¡sólo pelear!

-Pe-pero…

-¿Te has vuelto un cobarde o qué? –se enojó el otro.

-Ya es hora, vámonos –indicó Byakuya, cortando la conversación. Hitsugaya no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio por esa bienhechora interrupción.

Zaraki se salía del cuerpo de las ganas que tenía de pelear, los demás se prepararon con sus correspondientes zanpakutous desenvainadas. El único que no quiso participar fue el capitán Kurotsuchi, que prefirió dirigir a su teniente en la recolección de diversas muestras para sus posteriores investigaciones. Evidentemente, con el único refuerzo que podían contar era con el del sustituto, aunque Zaraki insistió en que esa precaución estaba de más, porque "con él solo bastaba para liquidar a esos malditos bastardos."

Sin embargo, el enfrentamiento resultó muy duro. Los arrancars estaban decididos, eran persistentes, les costó mucho a los capitanes llegar a hacerles al menos una herida, aunque pronto notaron que algunos sobresalían en fuerza y pudieron distribuirse estratégicamente el trabajo. Eran siete contra cinco, por lo cual Zaraki, feliz de la vida, se encargaría de dos a la vez, lo mismo que Kyoraku (no tan feliz como su compañero). Los tres que quedaban parecían ser los más poderosos, y de ellos se encargarían Ichigo, Toshiro y Byakuya.

Por alguna razón, al pobre de Ichigo siempre le tocaba el más fuerte, lo notó poco después de comenzar su pelea. El arrancar decía llamarse Shun, y su aspecto era más el de una bestia que el de un hombre. Aún tenía vestigios de la máscara en su rubicundo rostro, y hacia allí lanzó Ichigo su primer ataque, sin mucho éxito. Después de otros intentos, igual de frustrados, no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a su bankai.

Más seguro de sí mismo y de su fuerza, sostuvo un combate difícil y extenso, incluso más que el de los otros capitanes. Al percatarse de ello, pese a su maltrecho estado, no dejó que nadie intervenga para ayudarlo, convencido de que podría derrotarlo por sí mismo.

Por lo tanto, como en otras tantas ocasiones, el único que daba el espectáculo del combate final fue el shinigami del bankai negro. Rukia llegó a tiempo para verlo. A ella también le había tocado sostener largos y complicados enfrentamientos, pero si bien sentía una gran extenuación, no sufrió heridas de gravedad y quiso quedarse a ver la pelea de Ichigo antes de ser asistida. Él la pudo ver de lejos, sana y salva, y al fin consiguió sacudirse esa piedra del zapato.

-Parece que finalmente pelearás con seriedad –comentó el arrancar.

-Lo siento, no es que no me interese pelear contigo –repuso Ichigo.

-Pues bienvenido a la batalla –ironizó el otro, blandiendo el arma para asestársela-. ¡Qué pena que no durará!

Ichigo evadió el golpe por los pelos.

-No me subestimes –gruñó.

Shun resultó ser, sin duda, el más fuerte de los siete arrancars. No tenía una zanpakutou, pero el arma que blandía era aterradora: un nunchaku de su mismo tamaño. En el momento en que Ichigo creyó encontrar una abertura, lanzó una resuelta estocada de Zangetsu, pero al hacerlo descuidó su espalda, recibiendo un terrible golpe del arma enemiga.

-¡Ichigo! –gritó Rukia con desesperación al notar la potencia del ataque.

El muchacho casi se desmaya, pero logró mantenerse conciente para volver a intentarlo. Esta vez tuvo más suerte y, después de embestirlo varias veces, por fin pudo sentir cómo el otro se partía bajo el tremendo corte de Zangetsu. La mirada que llegó a lanzarle el arrancar le heló la sangre, pues expresaba todo el odio y el resentimiento acumulado. Casi sintió pena por él, una víctima más de las maléficas ambiciones de Aizen.

Pero hasta ahí le alcanzaron las fuerzas. Después de asegurarse de que los restos de esa mirada se disolvían, perdió el conocimiento.

…

Cuando abrió los ojos, el expectante rostro de Rukia fue lo primero que vio. El alivio y la alegría los embargaron, ya todo había terminado.

Fue acomodado en las instalaciones del cuarto escuadrón, después de unas cuantas horas en proceso de curación. Algunas de sus heridas eran graves, pero se repondría. El Seireitei estaba parcialmente destruido, al igual que el Rukongai, pero ya habían iniciado las tareas de reconstrucción. Los también victoriosos capitanes, por su parte, se habían retirado a sus respectivas oficinas para realizar sus informes y, poco a poco, todo fue recomponiéndose.

A Ichigo no le importaba nada de eso. Observó con disgusto las heridas que había sufrido la chica y pensó en lo diferente que se sentía ahora al verla de esa manera. Ya le resultaba terriblemente angustioso antes de que tomara conciencia de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y ahora le parecía que una parte de él se desgarraba al verla lastimada. Ahogó una maldición. Rukia se dio cuenta en el acto de lo que pasaba.

-No seas tonto, Ichigo. ¡Ni pienses que dejaré de pelear sólo porque a ti te aflija verme herida! –lo amonestó.

-Maldita sea.

-Quéjate para tus adentros.

-Me quejaré todo lo que quiera, ¡diablos!

-Pues pareces una ancianita cuando lo haces, ¡idiota!

Luego, de algún lugar, Rukia extrajo un Chappy de peluche con un cartelito que decía "RECUPÉRATE PRONTO" y lo colocó en la mesita próxima a la cama del convaleciente, desafiante. Sin embargo, Ichigo no reaccionó de la manera acostumbrada ante la visión del detestado muñeco, sino que lo pasó por alto para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Te amo, enana.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Este es un capítulo meloso, de a poquito vamos creando el clima. Pero también tiene su parte emotiva, así que sean pacientes o cambien al modo "cursi" XD_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**VI**

**Expresando el deseo**

* * *

Mientras sus revoltosas manos iban y venían sin detenerse en ninguna zona en particular, sus ansiosas bocas intentaban recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido peleando contra los villanos. Ya era entrada la noche en la Sociedad de Almas y todos dormían, agotados de la feroz contienda, excepto los jóvenes que acababan de declararse abiertamente su amor.

Esa tarde, Rukia casi no pudo atinar a nada luego de que Ichigo le revelara la magnitud de sus sentimientos. Cuando volvió en sí después de la amorosa confesión, se mordió el labio inferior, emocionada, y tuvo que contenerse para no saltar a la cama.

En ese momento, un shinigami entró para cambiarle las vendas. Luego empezó un desfile interminable de compañeros y capitanes que venían a agradecerle a Ichigo por su generosa colaboración, y hasta el mismo Byakuya le ofreció su casa para instalarse allí en cuanto le dieran el alta. Tuvieron que armarse de paciencia para soportar con educación ese continuo entrar y salir de gente, postergando para una mejor ocasión la plática iniciada.

Rukia le pidió permiso a su hermano para cuidar de Ichigo durante la noche, ante lo cual el capitán reaccionó con cierta reticencia. Sin embargo, finalmente accedió. La joven se sorprendió bastante al obtener el permiso sin haber tenido que insistir demasiado, pero se encogió de hombros y no pensó más en ello.

Ya entrada la noche el último en irse fue Renji, quien les dirigió una resignada mirada desde la puerta, sin que ellos lo advirtieran. Más allá de los celos, esperaba que sus amigos fueran felices… y que no hiciesen nada que pudiera torcer la buena predisposición de los capitanes para con el shinigami sustituto.

…

Una vez solos, Rukia se acercó a Ichigo, que ya se había sentado en la cama para recibirla en sus brazos. Mientras se besaban, ella se arrellanó en ellos e Ichigo la recostó sobre su regazo. Se estremecieron al contacto de sus lenguas, después de tanto tiempo de espera, y fue así como terminaron con las manos revoltosas.

-Dímelo otra vez –ordenó ella, agitada.

-Te amo, enana –repitió él, y envolvió la boca de la feliz joven con sus ardientes labios.

Luego se olvidaron de todo, excepto de sí mismos. Él se acomodó mejor, apartándose un poco la recostó en la cama y se estiró a su lado, medio cuerpo encima del de ella, para poder acariciarla a su placer. ¿Qué mejor tratamiento que ése para que sanen sus heridas?

-Deberías saber lo bien que me haces –murmuró él.

-Eso creí –respondió juguetonamente Rukia.

-Engreída.

-Descuidado.

Ichigo entendió la indirecta. Sin demorarse más, su boca inició un húmedo trayecto de besos que dejó a Rukia extasiada. Primero le mordió el mentón y luego se deslizó por su cuello. Allí no sólo depositó besos incitantes, sino también ardientes caricias de su lengua que la hicieron gemir. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, apartó un poco la cabeza para observar con deseo el escote de la shinigami. Decidido, entreabrió la prenda para acceder a la piel.

Rukia vestía un bonito kimono color violeta que en la penumbra del cuarto destacaba la reluciente blancura de sus rasgos. A Ichigo le encantó verla así. Con espontaneidad, su mano se deslizó por esa tentadora tersura hasta posarse sobre su seno desnudo, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación. Posó los labios en su nacimiento y, con pequeños besos, descendió hasta encontrar el sitio deseado, cerrando su boca sobre él.

Para Rukia ese contacto fue superior a todo lo que antes había experimentado. Si bien Ichigo ya había acariciado hasta el agotamiento ese atributo, nunca hasta ese momento la había besado. Fue sublime, electrizante. Para demostrarle su aceptación, colocó las manos sobre la cabeza del joven y presionó levemente, arqueándose un poco para darle lo que quería. Ese gesto, sumado a los constantes suspiros que percibía, lo impulsaron a succionar y lamer cada centímetro de su blandura.

Ya no tuvo ningún reparo en terminar de desnudarle el pecho, y lo que no podía llegar a hacer con su boca lo hacía con sus manos y sus dedos, acariciando y presionando. Cuando Rukia ya no soportó semejante voluptuosidad, lo atrajo para reiniciar los olvidados besos, el único modo que halló para controlar la creciente ansiedad que la acometía. Entonces, con la dulce boca de Ichigo sobre la suya, se animó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa de dormir, para luego quitársela.

Ichigo emitió un murmullo de satisfacción al sentir las manos de ella en su torso desnudo, aún sobre las zonas vendadas. Lo volvía loco el cosquilleo de sus delgados dedos yendo y viniendo hasta llegar a la posesiva presión de las manos sobre el pecho, maravillándose por la naturalidad con la que lo tocaba. El mismo subyugante sondeo prosiguió por su espalda, y él se dejó.

¿Habrá alguna clase de frontera entre el amor y el deseo? ¿A qué distancia se traza la línea entre uno y otro? ¿O acaso dicha división no existe sino que, tal como el mar y la arena se confunden en su incesante movimiento, así el amor y el deseo interactúan en el corazón de una pareja enamorada? Esa noche ninguno de los dos podría ser capaz de definirlo, les resultaba imposible distinguir dónde terminaba uno y dónde comenzaba el otro. Todo resultaba ser el mismo fenómeno, la única dicha, y los embriagaba.

Sus inquietas manos se exploraban, al tiempo que sus bocas completamente abiertas y rendidas a la voluntad del amante dejaban que sus lenguas protagonizaran su propia batalla. Fue tal el apremio de su encendido deseo, que las caricias se les escaparon y ninguno podía detenerlas. Ichigo se deslizó hasta su vientre acariciando con vehemencia, y luego, con su boca en el cuello de ella, bajó un poco más hasta que pudo posar sus largos dedos sobre el cálido sexo femenino.

Al sentirlo de forma tan íntima Rukia no pudo menos que escandalizarse pero, al mismo tiempo, la nueva ola de excitantes sensaciones que comenzó a invadirla la dejó desarmada, neutralizó cualquier tentativa de rechazo. En cambio, lo que no pudo reprimir fue la repentina necesidad de abrir más las piernas (lo que su ajustado kimono le permitió), para que el increíble examen que realizaba la mano de Ichigo fuese un poco más completo.

Él la acarició a través de la prenda interior, y esos tortuosos movimientos se acompasaron con los de la lengua en la piel de su cuello, incrementando el nivel de excitación. Ella gemía y se retorcía, apenas lúcida, a punto de perder el control sobre sus sentidos. Rukia sólo tuvo un resto de aplomo para intentar corresponderle, deslizando tímidamente la mano hasta el sexo de Ichigo.

Al tocar, sintió cierta impresión por la sorprendente y cálida firmeza con que se encontró, diferente de cualquier idea que su inexperta cabeza se hubiese figurado al respecto. Por un momento su voluntad flaqueó y desistió, pero la mano de él abandonó su erótica ocupación para sujetar la de ella y retenerla, todavía muy cerca de su masculinidad. Entonces Ichigo volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Ella pudo verle toda la pasión contenida, el anhelo, esperando su tiempo para derramarse. Él, sin dejar de mirarla, dirigió su mano al centro de su deseo, y Rukia no se lo impidió.

La condujo a través de su palpitante miembro, una simple caricia por encima del pijama, para arrancarle gemidos que fue necesario sellar con un renovado ciclo de besos. Cuando la notó segura, con esfuerzo, pues el placer lo enloquecía, la dejó proseguir por sí misma para poder retomar la caricia anterior. En esa vehemente actividad permanecieron durante unos intensos instantes, eclipsados, ajenos para el mundo, descubriendo un goce que ni en sus más ardientes fantasías habían soñado con experimentar.

Acompañando ese embriagador contacto con el juego de las lenguas sobre los labios del otro, ya no supieron cómo detenerse.

…

Ni la cocina, ni la sala de estar, ni siquiera una habitación en las dependencias del cuarto escuadrón serían el escenario donde Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia pudiesen concretar lo que tanto tiempo y batallas les había llevado descubrir y aceptar. La teniente Kotetsu Isane, de guardia, efectuaba la correspondiente ronda nocturna supervisando el apropiado reposo de los pacientes. Al oír en medio del silencio que reinaba en los pasillos unos apagados murmullos provenientes del cuarto del sustituto, se dirigió hasta allí con solícita premura sin sospechar nada raro.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta cerrada se dispuso a entrar, pero de pronto su "sexto sentido" le indicó que era mejor no hacerlo. Sólo acercó su oreja para escuchar, y lo que oyó fue revelador. Enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello al entender lo que ocurría allí dentro. Tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa y una risita nerviosa, hasta que atinó a alejarse todo lo disimuladamente que pudo para proseguir con su tarea. _¡Cuando lo sepan en la Asociación de Mujeres!_, pensó.

Adentro, la pareja llegó a escuchar el ruido de los veloces pasos de una persona que se alejaba, y ese ramalazo de realidad les devolvió de un golpe la cordura. Dejaron de tocarse de inmediato y se sentaron, agitados, colorados y medio desnudos. Se miraron asustados al darse cuenta de que alguien más los había descubierto, aunque no pudiesen saber _quién_. ¿Alguno de los enfermeros? ¿Algún conocido de ellos? Con la preocupación pintada en el rostro, decidieron que era mejor cubrirse de nuevo con sus revueltas prendas.

Rukia estaba realmente alterada. No paraba de hacer dramáticas conjeturas sobre lo que podría ocurrir si la novedad se expandía, cosa que daba por sentada.

-¡Nos van a ejecutar a los dos! ¡Ni siquiera Ni-sama podrá ayudarnos! –exclamó nerviosa, al tiempo que se materializaba en su angustiada mente la imagen de un gigantesco pájaro de fuego atravesando el corazón de Ichigo.

-¿Quieres calmarte un poco, enana paranoica? –repuso él. Estaban sentados en la cama mirándose con desconcierto, aunque él se sentía más seguro que la desolada shinigami-. Si algo pasa, nos enfrentaremos a ello juntos. Ya sabíamos que esto no sería un secreto para siempre y nunca creímos que fuese a resultar fácil.

-Esos pasos alejándose no fueron suposiciones, Ichigo, ¡fue la realidad!

-Lo sé, Rukia, pero diablos… Mira, te prometo que, pase lo que pase, te protegeré, no dejaría que nada te suceda.

-¡No se trata de eso, tonto! –exclamó ella con consternación-. ¡Ojalá sólo se tratara de mí! Pero ahora tú también…

Ichigo entendió cuál era el verdadero temor de Rukia y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Fueron amigos durante tanto tiempo reprimiendo cualquier inquietud amorosa dentro de sí, que el conocimiento de ser amado aún lo cautivaba. Mirándola a los ojos, con firmeza, volvió a prometer.

-Confía en mí, Rukia, no dejaré que nada nos pase.

…

Ya era mediodía en la Sociedad de Almas. Las tareas de reconstrucción promediaban y un singular (aunque para nada sorprendente) rumor corría de aquí para allá a través de invisibles redes femeninas al principio, aunque luego, al alcanzarlas, las redes masculinas hicieron lo propio, tanto o más eficazmente que las otras.

Las reacciones eran diversas, pero puede decirse que, en general, las mujeres shinigamis enrojecían entusiasmadas y emitían disimuladas sonrisitas, mientras que los hombres se cruzaban de brazos con un gruñido en señal de aprobación. Pero no todos los oídos fueron tan amigables.

En el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki, una pequeña de pelo rosado correteaba alegremente entre los cuidados arbustos hasta chocar sin querer con el dueño de la casa. Éste, sin moverse un ápice de su sitio, la miró con gesto impasible.

-¡Buenos días, Bya-kun! ¿Por qué pones esa cara tan fea en un día tan hermoso y alegre? –preguntó Yachiru con descaro.

-No entiendo cuán hermoso y alegre puede resultar el día después de una feroz batalla –fue la educada respuesta de Byakuya-. Tampoco entiendo por qué motivo estás siempre en mi jardín cuando tienes tus propias instalaciones.

-¡No seas tan mezquino, Bya-kun! Ahora que se agranda la familia debes comportarte de forma más abierta y generosa. ¡O terminarás dándole la razón a Ken-chan cuando dice que ni eso haría que se te quite la cara de póquer!

-No comprendo nada de lo que dices –contestó el capitán, aunque observó con mayor atención a la niña.

-¡Lo de Ichi y Ruki! ¡Que están noviando! No se habla de otra cosa en el Seireitei, incluso ya dejó atrás la noticia de la invasión. Parece que el cabeza de zanahoria al fin se le declaró a tu hermanita. Aaah, ¡es tan romántico!

La inexpresiva mirada de Byakuya abandonó a Yachiru para posarse en el vacío, y cualquiera que lo hubiese visto en ese trance hubiera experimentado un frío presentimiento en las entrañas. La pequeña teniente, en cambio, se alejó correteando sin percatarse de la reacción, dejándolo solo.

…

Rukia despertó. Se hallaba en su cuarto y los rayos solares que se filtraban por la ventana le indicaron que el día estaba avanzado. Avergonzada, se vistió a toda velocidad.

Había llegado a la casa durante la madrugada, pero por lo visto necesitó de varias horas para reponerse del trajín del día anterior. Con horror, descubrió que casi se pasaba del mediodía, por lo que se dispuso a buscar a su hermano para disculparse de inmediato. Al abrir la puerta, se topó de lleno con su severa figura.

Estaba parado allí desde hacía unos minutos, esperando que fuese ella quien saliera. Rukia se paralizó. La forma como la miraba, el prolongado silencio y cierta variación en su actitud le indicaron que su presencia no correspondía a ningún acto de cordialidad.

Supo lo que en realidad ocurría sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra, aunque su rubor la delató con mayor contundencia que cualquier confesión. Bajó la vista como una niña que acaba de cometer una falta grave y que espera con resignación el castigo. Recién entonces Byakuya rompió el silencio.

-El clan Kuchiki es uno de los principales linajes nobles de la Sociedad de Almas, de antiquísima tradición e intachable reputación. Sólo a unos pocos elegidos se les ha permitido portar nuestro apellido y pertenecer a nuestra familia, aunque no hayan nacido en su seno. ¿Comprendes que tú eres una de esas escasísimas personas?

Rukia palideció. Sentía que el aire se le atoraba en la garganta, por lo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo sólo para responder con una simple afirmación. Byakuya escuchó más un suspiro que otra cosa, pero continuó.

-Prácticamente no hubo jefe de familia que no haya ocupado el puesto de capitán en el Gotei 13, y cada uno desempeñó con honor ese cargo, cumpliendo y haciendo cumplir las normas que constituyen nuestra existencia.

Aquí Rukia palideció más, si es que eso fuera posible. Sintió que se le iban las fuerzas y que sólo se sostenía sobre sus pies por respeto a su hermano mayor. A pesar de su empeño, necesitó a Ichigo más que nunca en su vida.

-Entiendo, Ni-sama –murmuró.

-Creo que no hay nada más patético que los chismes, pero peor aún es que nuestro apellido circule de boca en boca a causa de las ligerezas de uno de sus mismos portadores.

-Ni-sama, por favor...

-No me importa en absoluto lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tus amigos humanos –la cortó él-, pero no pienso permitir que seamos la comidilla del Seireitei.

Rukia tan sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Nuestro apellido no debe asociarse jamás a una conducta inapropiada –prosiguió el otro, inconmovible-, mucho menos ser objeto de burla. Mientras permanezcan aquí, mantendrán la distancia hasta que los rumores se aplaquen. Y olvídate de hospedarlo en esta casa.

Rukia lo miró con perplejidad. ¿Eso fue todo?

El capitán no la castigó, no se enfadó –aunque en realidad nunca se enfadaba-, no le puso reparos a su relación ni la obligó a terminarla por respeto a las leyes, aunque Ichigo fuese un "simple humano" y le disgustase. Más allá de recordarle las formas, su posición y de reconvenirla por ser la causa de las murmuraciones, él... ¡él lo aceptaba! No podía ser posible, apenas cabía en sí del asombro. ¡Byakuya lo aceptó!

Aunque, a decir verdad, no debería sorprenderle tanto. Conocía a su hermano mejor que muchos y, desde hacía algún tiempo, se creía perfectamente capaz de percibir a través de sus palabras sus verdaderos sentimientos. Una vez más vislumbró la auténtica nobleza que habitaba en él.

El corazón se le oprimió. Rukia no sabía qué decir ni cómo agradecer.

-Perdóname, Ni-sama –logró articular haciendo una profunda reverencia. Después de unos instantes se incorporó, sonriéndole conmovida-. Gracias.

Con su habitual solemnidad, el capitán dio media vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo, de espaldas a la joven, agregó:

-Al Comandante no le gustará enterarse de esta manera de sus relaciones, tendrán que prepararse para ese momento y para las consecuencias. Debes saber, además, que todos los capitanes acataremos lo que él disponga.

De esa forma, a Rukia le quedó muy en claro que Byakuya se mantendría al margen si tenía problemas. Llegado el caso, deberían hacerse cargo ellos mismos de las elecciones tomadas. Pero esa postura no la decepcionó, porque él ya le había demostrado su apoyo y su afecto de la manera que más necesitaba.

Mientras lo veía alejarse por el corredor, experimentó una nueva ola de gratitud hacia él.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Bueno, llegamos a uno de los momentos más esperados de esta historia. Recuerden que sólo me he dedicado a editar desde el punto de vista estilístico (expresivo, textual), sin modificar para nada el contenido. Aun así me cuesta reconciliarme con el fic, en aquel entonces sólo tenía cabeza para estas cosas u_uU_

_Sepan que me he reivindicado en otros ichirukis... o al menos lo intenté. De todas formas, en ocasiones disfruto de este tipo de lectura, si el fic lo vale. He encontrado varios relatos lemmonosos realmente buenos y originales, sólo es cuestión de buscar. Lo mío es apenas un lemmon elemental, sepan disculpar mi limitada creatividad de hace tres años._

_Y disculpen también por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar. Como serán diez capítulos en total, de aquí en más intentaré actualizar una vez por semana para finalizarlo antes de que termine el año. Gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**VII**

**En una cabaña abandonada**

* * *

Varios días les tomó a la shinigami y al sustituto poder reencontrarse después de la orden de guardar distancia. Los rumores se habían aplacado (mitad porque todo el mundo ya sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos), pero las miradas cómplices, los guiños, los pulgares arriba y los "fraternales" codazos fueron constantes a lo largo de sus respectivas jornadas.

De todas formas Rukia salía poco, ya que su hermano la vigilaba de cerca. En cambio, la visitaban con frecuencia las exultantes tenientes de los escuadrones, quienes le ofrecieron su compañía y una sentida disculpa por divulgar la noticia sin miramiento alguno. La joven no guardaba ningún tipo de rencor, por el contrario, creía que a la larga le habían hecho un gran favor, y procuraba hacérselos saber.

Sin embargo, las jóvenes shinigamis insistieron en hacer algo para compensarla, sobre todo Isane y Matsumoto, las más entusiastas con la nueva pareja. Fue así que una mañana, reunidas en el cuarto de Rukia, planearon una diligente estrategia para poder reunirla con Ichigo, aunque tuviese que ser a escondidas. Ella al principio vaciló, llena de culpa ante la sola perspectiva de desobedecer a su hermano, pero la nostalgia la estaba matando y al final se entregó sin ambages al plan elaborado por la pervertida mente de Rangiku.

Por su parte, irritado hasta el cansancio, Ichigo se salía del cuerpo a causa de la ansiedad que tenía de verla, y maldecía a cada paso que daba. La extrañaba tanto que dolía, y se encontraba en una situación tan confusa que no sabía cómo actuar. No quería perjudicar a Rukia (le habían comunicado la orden de Byakuya) ni quería involucrar a Renji, por lo que se halló completamente solo para lidiar con el problema.

De este modo, dividía su tiempo entre las instalaciones del onceavo escuadrón, donde lo hospedaban y chasqueaban a más no poder, y las intrincadas calles del Seireitei, donde tenía la ilusión de verla y donde era víctima de las continuas chanzas del resto de la gente. Hasta que una tarde se cruzó con la teniente Matsumoto.

-¡Ey, Ichigo! ¿Cómo estás? –lo saludó ella, sonriente, tendiéndole la mano según el estilo de saludo occidental.

-Rangiku-san... –le correspondió él, y se cortó, porque notó que, al darle la mano, ella le entregaba un papel plegado.

-No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar contigo, ¡mi capitán me espera con una hermosa pila de papeles para clasificar! –le dijo la voluptuosa mujer, guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero…

-¡Nos vemos! –se despidió ella, alejándose veloz y alegremente.

Ichigo la observó marchar, contrariado. Después, más repuesto de tan inusual intercambio, y sospechando el contenido de la nota, se apresuró a encontrar un lugar apropiado para poder leerla sin que nadie lo viera.

…

Ese mismo día, pasada la medianoche, en una zona aislada y deshabitada del Rukongai, ocultas por una elevada vegetación, dos sombras furtivas se fundían en un beso para luego dirigirse hacia una pequeña cabaña vacía. Una vez allí, el joven encendió un acogedor fuego y ambos pudieron observarse mejor.

Ya sin vendajes, gozaron del maravilloso paisaje de la fisonomía del otro. Arrodillados sobre unas mantas que llevaron para la ocasión, alumbrados por la tenue luz de las llamas, Ichigo y Rukia renovaron su amorosa promesa.

-Te amo, Rukia –dijo simplemente él, mirándola a los ojos-. Si fuera por mí, te raptaría ahora mismo. Permanecer en este lugar sin poder verte es absurdo, no entiendo por qué es tan estricto el presuntuoso de tu hermano.

-No hables así de él, ¡cabeza hueca! –lo regañó ella-, ya es bastante bueno que acepte nuestra relación sin interferir. Después de todo, creo que Ni-sama lo sospechaba, incluso antes de que volviera a Karakura. Me pregunto si habrá sido él quien propuso la idea de ser reincorporada a ese puesto, si habría notado lo que me pasaba.

-¿Que me extrañabas? –inquirió él, sintiendo expandirse su amor propio.

-No tanto como supones –le respondió ella sacándole la lengua.

-La cuestión es que Byakuya descubrió lo que sentías antes que tú misma.

-Es verdad.

-Por lo tanto, tuve la razón. Te lo dije aquella noche en mi cocina, no sé si lo recuerdas –comentó Ichigo, fingiendo desinterés-. Supuse que Byakuya lo sabía, ¿te lo dije o no? -Y ya estaba tomando aire y apuntándola con el dedo para empezar con su cantaleta triunfal, cuando la amenazadora mirada de ella lo frenó. Tuvo que soltar el aire cual globo de cumpleaños desinflándose-. Entonces sólo queda el Anciano.

-Me temo que sí –suspiró Rukia, preocupada.

-Lo enfrentaremos, enana, como lo hemos hecho siempre.

-Seguramente… pero será mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

-Sí, mejor no pensar –repuso él.

Se miraron a los ojos. Si el mundo seguía girando, ya no lo registraban. Si la vida seguía su curso más allá de la abandonada cabaña donde se encontraban, eso ya no los modificaba, porque a partir de ese segundo sólo tuvieron sentidos para reconocer la presencia del otro. Con espontaneidad, aproximaron sus rostros hasta encontrarse en un beso arrobador.

Al principio los labios reconocieron su textura, se dieron con entusiasmo la bienvenida. Luego se besaron plenamente, sin recelos, con generosidad, intentando compensar todo el tiempo que fueron distanciados. Él se deslizó dentro de su boca como si quisiera apropiarse de su alma, acariciando cada blando rincón con veneración, y ella hacía lo mismo en la boca de él, embriagándose con la calidez de su aliento. Se aproximaron más para poder abrazarse con fuerza, hasta percibir el acelerado latir de sus corazones.

-Te amo, Rukia –insistió él con la voz apagada por la pasión.

-Ichigo –logró decir ella, extasiada-, yo también te amo.

Él la miró a los ojos, algo perplejo por su declaración. En realidad, era la primera vez que se lo decía con todas las letras.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó, alzando una ceja. Estaba demasiado habituado a los insultos, a las recriminaciones y a las rabietas, por lo que las palabras bonitas, viniendo de alguien como Rukia, casi le daban escalofríos.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? –replicó ella.

-Es que sonó… sonó raro –confesó él.

-¿Lo intento de nuevo?

Ichigo sonrió.

-Inténtalo.

Entonces Rukia se tomó unos segundos, fingiendo preparativos internos.

-Bien, ahí va: te amo, idiota. Creo que con el insulto sonará más convincente.

-Creíste bien –susurró él, satisfecho, y luego se inclinó para besarla apasionadamente.

Cuando ya no pudieron sostenerse, se dejaron caer sobre las mantas. Él se colocó encima y Rukia pensó, en un último rapto de lucidez, que si algún estúpido llegaba a interrumpirlos nuevamente, lo atravesaría sin piedad con su zanpakutou.

Ichigo empezó a acariciarle el cuerpo, y su tacto la enloquecía. Deslizó su mano a través del kimono para atrapar un seno, sobre el que presionó y masajeó, hasta cerrar los dedos en su pezón, haciéndola gemir. Después extendió la caricia hasta su vientre y tiró de la cinta (los dos vestían el uniforme), para desnudarle el pecho, y esa sola visión lo hechizó. Esta vez fue su boca la que atrapó esos bellos atributos expuestos para saborearlos, haciendo que ella se enarcara de gozo.

Mientras lamía y mordía sin piedad la blanda piel, sus manos siguieron recorriéndola con posesividad hasta detenerse en su trasero. Sobre sus glúteos trazó voluptuosos círculos presionando por momentos, al compás de los guturales gemidos que ella no podía contener. Porque cada una de las sensaciones que Ichigo le hacía experimentar le encendía la sangre con un calor abrasador, llevándola al borde del abismo.

Después Rukia, impositiva, lo obligó a cambiar de posición. Él, recostado, la observó maniobrar encima suyo mientras deshacía el lazo que sujetaba su kimono, descubriendo su masculino pecho, el cual acarició con sus manos, con su boca y finalmente con su lengua. Ichigo cerró los ojos y jadeó anhelante cuando una mano de la joven, deslizándose por debajo de la prenda, llegó a su ya erecta virilidad para atraparla entre sus dedos, que iniciaron su tortuosa labor.

No pudo contener un gruñido de satisfacción al sentir ese contacto directo sobre la piel y abrió los ojos para mirar esa mano que subía y bajaba por su miembro, masturbándolo con inusitada habilidad. Que Rukia tuviera tan buen instinto le impresionó. Sin embargo, al notar su mirada, ella pareció titubear. Entonces él la besó en los labios para que supiera cuánto le gustaba lo que le hacía, y porque de todos modos necesitaba desesperadamente volver a tomar el control.

La recostó de nuevo, se inclinó sobre ella y su mano fue directa a posarse sobre sus senos, de allí a su vientre y de allí a su sexo, por debajo de la ropa interior. Observando su rostro, atento a cada una de sus reacciones, acarició suavemente su intimidad para incitarla, para prepararla. Rukia separó las piernas y con los ojos cerrados se entregó sin resistencia al enceguecedor goce, sintiendo que la conciencia se le escapaba sin poderlo evitar.

Se volvieron a besar con renovada pasión, si es que eso fuese posible. De pronto, Ichigo suspendió la caricia para quitarle la hakama, dejándola únicamente con sus bragas. Ella se ruborizó al verse tan expuesta, pero la lujuriosa mirada de su amante la sobrecogió de tal forma que terminó por olvidar el pudor. Se abandonó una vez más a sus requerimientos, a sus atenciones. Ichigo rozó con los labios uno de sus muslos y, sin perder más tiempo, le quitó la última prenda para posar la boca en su sexo.

Rukia se estremeció. Esa intimidad era demasiado.

-Ichigo... –profirió, nerviosa, pero él la apaciguó con más besos, con palabras de amor susurradas sobre la piel, con fascinadoras pruebas de placer. Cuando ella se rindió retomó esa erótica actividad con mayor resolución aún, acariciando perentoriamente con la lengua, obligándola a abrirle más las piernas. La shinigami gemía y se retorcía sobre las mantas, entregándose sin más a esa nueva oleada de electrizantes sensaciones.

Excitado por esa sensual visión de Rukia, enloquecido por la respuesta ante cada uno de sus avances, él mismo terminó de sacarse sus prendas, mientras ella lo observaba y lo aguardaba, anhelante. Cuando se desnudó, enseguida volvió a acomodarse sobre ella, entre sus piernas, instintivamente flexionadas por la joven. Por fin sus sexos se rozaron, erguido y dispuesto el de él, húmedo y tibio el de ella, para luego empezar a unirse.

Ichigo la penetró de a poco, despacio, atento a las reacciones de su compañera, gozando de su propio placer. Siguió hundiéndose en ella hasta que advirtió las primeras señales de malestar, entonces se contuvo.

Rukia sintió una punzada de dolor, pero en ningún momento pensó en pedirle que se detuviera. La sensación de tener a Ichigo dentro de sí era sublime, era el único hombre con el que hubiera querido estar de esa manera. Mientras él la besaba para aplacar la molestia, ella se abrazó a su espalda con decisión, deslizó sus manos hasta abajo y presionó sobre su trasero, para que siguiera pese a todo. No quería que fuese amable, quería que fuese suyo.

Sin embargo, inesperadamente, él le habló, mirándola a los ojos con ardor.

-Si lo quieres dímelo, pídemelo, Rukia, hazme feliz –ordenó.

Ella captó lo que él pretendía, pero en medio de semejante voluptuosidad las palabras se le enredaron en la mente.

-Ichigo… -balbuceó, insegura.

-Dímelo, Rukia, pídemelo de una vez –gruñó él, agitado. Y para incitarla, se hundió un poco más en ella, a punto de perder el control.

Junto con el dolor se insinuaba el placer, por lo que el discernimiento de Rukia también sucumbía cada vez más, despojándose de cualquier noción racional. Sólo había una forma de que el sustituto continuara, de obtener lo que el cuerpo le demandaba, y ella se moría por que lo hiciera.

-Ichigo… házmelo, házmelo ya –rogó, excitada-, hazme el amor...

Entonces fue él el que ya no resistió. Se aferró a las mantas y concluyó con ímpetu la fusión, hundiéndose por completo en ella. Rukia casi gritó al sentirlo. Sin embargo, el dolor era soportable en comparación al inmenso goce de sentirse una mujer por fin, con su verdadero dueño dentro de sí. Simplemente se entregó a la felicidad.

Para Ichigo, estar dentro de la mujer que amaba superó cualquier deleite que pudiera reservarle el mundo. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, refugiado en el cuello de ella, y luego comenzó a moverse despacio, entrando y saliendo con cuidado, para que se acostumbrara a él. Los gestos de dolor fueron menguando y entonces aceleró el ritmo de la penetración, porque su propia embriaguez se lo demandaba.

Cuando vio que lo recibía plenamente ya no se contuvo, se entregó a la incandescente sensación de friccionarse contra su sexo, perdiéndose en la inconciencia. Rukia se aferró a su espalda, maravillándose con el persistente y arrebatador contacto de su miembro dentro de sí, reconociéndose en el placer.

Piel contra piel, susurrándose esporádicamente amorosas palabras, sintiendo la sangre fluir en forma abrasadora por sus reinaugurados cuerpos, fueron un hombre y una mujer completos por primera vez.

Ichigo arremetía con intensidad, arrancándole continuos jadeos. Se ponía más urgente cuando ella lo nombraba, porque le encantaba que lo hiciera con los sentidos colmados por el placer que él mismo le proporcionaba. Cuando sintió que ya estaba en su límite también la nombró, con la voz apagada a causa del creciente goce.

Se movía dentro de ella con un apremio tal que la obligó a alcanzar el ansiado éxtasis, y el posterior y prolongado gemido de Rukia lo habilitó para poder arribar al suyo. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza al estallar él dentro de ella, febriles, mientras el orgasmo obtenido anulaba cualquier otra percepción. El placer más exquisito que se pueda experimentar. Luego continuaron moviéndose y tocándose por inercia, jadeantes por la intensidad que adquirió el acto, subyugados por los vestigios de la increíble sensación.

Minutos después, con él derrumbado sobre su cuerpo, Rukia, todavía un poco agitada, preguntó con ironía:

-¿No era que merecíamos un lugar más digno?

El otro apenas se removió.

-Cállate, enana endiablada –gruñó con desgano, abrazándola por la cintura y sintiéndose el sujeto más feliz del mundo.

…

-¡Dámelo, Ichigo, cabeza hueca!

-¡Nunca, enana chiflada! ¡Sabía que no podía fiarme de ti!

Caminaban de regreso, aunque a paso lento y entrecortado debido al empecinado forcejeo que sostenían. Rukia le saltaba alrededor, pero infructuosamente. Jamás podría vencerlo en "el juego de las alturas", porque además de sacarle casi medio cuerpo de ventaja, el chico era muy hábil. Y, por si fuera poco, tratándose de Chappy...

-¡Era sólo una broma, idiota! ¿Es que no te gustan las bromas o qué? –insistió ella, cada vez más irritada-. ¡Devuélvemelo o empezaré a patearte el culo!

-¡Inténtalo!

Ichigo mantenía el brazo en alto, sujetando una pegatina del conejo favorito de la joven. Previendo lo que sucedería entre ellos, Rukia había llevado una muestra de una serie de pegatinas que hacía tiempo había encargado, con la leyenda "PROPIEDAD DE KUCHIKI RUKIA", y había intentado pegársela en la frente mientras dormía. Pero él, al despertar, se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que la otra se proponía, por lo que la primera mañana de amantes declarados transcurrió entre un sin fin de insultos y golpes de puño que sembraron una serie de colorados chichones en la testaruda cabeza del sustituto. Pero la apestosa pegatina no se la devolvería, ¡eso jamás!

Amanecía en la Sociedad de Almas, aunque había suficiente luz como para exponerlos a la indiscreta mirada de cualquiera que pasara por allí. Se levantaron temprano para volver al Seireitei mientras estuviese a oscuras, pero ese constante tire y afloje los había demorado y distraído, ni que hablar del rato que dedicaron a revivir algunos de los exquisitos pasajes de la noche anterior.

Tan ocupados estaban, él tratando de romper el maldito papel y ella tratando de salvarlo, que no advirtieron el peligro que corrían. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Antes siquiera de haber arribado a las primeras casas del Rukongai, una docena de subrepticios shinigamis salidos de la nada los rodearon, impidiéndoles avanzar. Luego se materializó ante ellos la severa figura de la capitana Soi Fong, que los escudriñó con el ceño fruncido. Ichigo supo al verla que no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia –espetó la capitana, recién llegada de la misión que mantuvo a su escuadrón alejado de los últimos acontecimientos-, tengo órdenes de llevarlos inmediatamente ante el Comandante Yamamoto. Será mejor que no se resistan.

El estupor de ambos jóvenes era tal que ninguno atinó a hacer algo más que aceptar lo que les pedían. Sin embargo, luego de unos instantes Ichigo logró reaccionar, y encaró a la capitana con irritación.

-Maldita sea, Soi Fong, ¿toda esta escena era necesaria? ¡Ni que fuésemos dos criminales! –exclamó, disgustado por no haberse percatado de la trampa. Evidentemente, los célebres escuadrones de protección habían estado hablando de más sobre su telenovela preferida. ¿Es que no tenían mejores cosas que hacer, o temas más interesantes sobre los que discutir?

-Esas son las órdenes, Kurosaki. ¡En marcha!

-Pero…

-Ya lo has oído, Ichigo –intervino Rukia, frenándolo-. Será mejor que vayamos con ellos.

Cualquier otra observación hubiese recibido la misma respuesta, tampoco les serviría de nada ensayar alguna maniobra evasiva. Ichigo tuvo que tragarse su enojo, en parte porque Rukia se lo suplicó con la mirada, y controló el reflejo de recurrir a Zangetsu. Con desgano, ambos comenzaron a andar detrás de la capitana, resignados a lo inevitable.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Jajaja! Me da risa el capi de hoy, quedó tan anacrónico a la luz de los hechos actuales..._

_Tal y como les prometí, espero poder publicar estos últimos tres capis a razón de uno por semana. Debo aclarar -antes de que me olvide otra vez- que el último es en realidad un Epílogo, por lo que el final de la historia será en la siguiente entrega._

_Saludo al review anónimo de "Guest", me alegra que disfrutes de esta historia, en estas últimas entregas resolverás tus dudas. Los capis son algo cortos porque en el fic original así lo eran -en realidad eran más cortitos aún, fue una de las razones por las que decidí editarlo y resubirlo-, aunque he logrado alargarlos un poco uniendo capis y expandiendo el texto en la medida de lo posible. Gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

_También saludo a "Rukia36", he aquí la continuación. No pude responderte por PM, tienes esta opción deshabilitada. Gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

_Y gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo. Disculpen por los posibles fallos :D_

* * *

**VIII**

**La rueda de la fortuna**

* * *

Una vez más, Ichigo y Rukia se transformaron en la comidilla del Seireitei, aunque en esta ocasión no hubo lugar para las bromas. Se sabía que los tenían retenidos en las instalaciones del segundo escuadrón, esperando el momento en que el Comandante tomase las disposiciones del caso, aunque nadie pudo verlos. La incertidumbre y la preocupación reinaban entre los shinigamis en general, pero sobre todo en los más cercanos a la pareja.

Renji, en particular, se afanaba de un lado a otro tratando de averiguar qué harían con ellos, pero los oficiales de las Fuerzas Especiales se mantenían en imperturbable silencio. Fastidiado, caminaba apresuradamente hacia las oficinas del sexto escuadrón con la firme resolución de encararse con su capitán, cuando en el camino se tropezó con Matsumoto, Ikkaku y Yumichika.

-Renji, te ves muy pálido –comentó Matsumoto, preocupada.

-¿Saben algo de Rukia e Ichigo? –preguntó él pasando por alto la observación.

-Pues lo mismo que todos –respondió Ikkaku-: que están retenidos, aislados y a la espera de la decisión del Comandante. –El shinigami se cruzó de brazos, circunspecto- Esta vez Ichigo la ha hecho en grande.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Ikkaku! –lo reprendió Matsumoto-. Esos dos se conocen desde hace tiempo, es natural que se hayan sentido atraídos. Y nadie puede condenar a nadie por haberse enamorado, sea humano o espíritu.

-A veces no sé si eres tonta o ingenua, Matsumoto –repuso Yumichika con delicadeza. Y después, resignado, añadió-: De todas formas tienes un punto.

-¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! –exclamó ella, ofendida por la observación inicial-. Además, no creo que exista ninguna regla que contemple esta clase de asuntos.

-Si la buscas, seguro que la encuentras –comentó Ikkaku.

-Pensemos -suspiró Yumihcika, componiendo un gesto de concentración. Rangiku puso los ojos en blanco-. No, en este momento no puedo recordar una norma que regule la posible relación amorosa entre un ser vivo y un shinigami.

-Deja de alardear –gruñó ella.

-A diferencia de ti, jovencita, soy bastante responsable cuando se trata de estudiar las leyes –repuso él, acomodando su cabello.

-¡Pues yo creo que no es momento para discutir tonterías!

-En eso te apoyo, Matsumoto –dijo Ikkaku.

-¡Por supuesto! Renji necesita nuestra colaboración, al igual que Rukia e Ichigo, que son nuestros amigos. Con o sin leyes, deberíamos hacer algo por ellos. ¿No es verdad, Ren...?

Cuando Matsumoto se dirigió al teniente del sexto escuadrón, por fin notó que había desaparecido. Los tres giraron la cabeza hacia atrás para caer en la cuenta de que Renji iba ya a cien metros de distancia.

…

En las oficinas del sexto escuadrón se percibía cierta tensión en el ambiente. Kuchiki Byakuya permanecía detrás de su escritorio, inescrutable. Abarai Renji, en cambio, estaba de pie apoyándose con sus manos en el mueble, observando ceñudamente a su inalterable y poco accesible superior.

-Capitán, ¡es la misma historia otra vez! ¿Acaso no puede...?

-No, eres tú el que no puede pedirme nada –repuso con calma el interpelado.

-¡Se trata de su hermana!

-Ella eligió.

-¡Lleva su mismo apellido!

-No discutiré eso contigo. –Byakuya se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana, donde se detuvo a contemplar el paisaje que se ofrecía-. Y te equivocas, no es la misma situación.

Renji lo miró sin comprender.

-No se trata de los manejos de Aizen –explicó el capitán-, nadie los obligó a entrelazar sus destinos de esta forma. Rukia es muy conciente de las consecuencias que semejante conducta puede traerles, han transgredido leyes irrevocables.

-¿Qué tipo de leyes?

-Las que mantienen en equilibrio nuestra existencia.

-¡Pero son nuestros amigos! ¡No estoy dispuesto a sentarme a observar el espectáculo de su ejecución! –exclamó el joven mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Tú no harás nada, Renji –ordenó Byakuya elevando la voz. Imprimió tal intención en sus palabras que el teniente se detuvo a medio camino y se giró para verlo, sorprendido.

-Capitán, yo...

-Tú no harás nada –insistió él sin moverse de la ventana-. Si tú o alguien más interviene, no sólo Ichigo y Rukia serán los castigados.

La advertencia fue sutil, pero clara. Renji sintió una gran impotencia. Gotas de sudor perlaron su rostro y sus manos a causa de la angustia y el conflicto que, una vez más, se sacudían en su interior.

Agachó la vista y recordó lo que había ocurrido con Rukia, con su capitán, con Ichigo y con él mismo, antes de rescatar a la shinigami en el Sokyoku. Parecía una maldita jugarreta de la fortuna, que giraba y giraba en forma vertiginosa, enredándolos en la sensación de una repetición incesante. Todo volvía a ocurrir y él reaccionaba de la misma manera que antes, debatiéndose, sin saber qué hacer ni hacia dónde ir.

-Te sentarás y observarás –continuó Byakuya, implacable- y no harás nada para interferir. –Se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos-. Yo mismo me encargaré de controlar que así sea.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un largo rato, imperturbable uno, lleno de sentimientos encontrados el otro. Sin embargo, Renji comprendía a la perfección que esta vez la cosa iba muy en serio.

Pensó en Rukia, su amiga de toda la vida, la mitad de su corazón. Pensó en Ichigo, a quien cortaría con Zabimaru nuevamente en cuanto se le presente la oportunidad. Pensó en ellos y concluyó, con despecho, que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse al margen, al menos por ahora. Si sostenía esa beligerante actitud podría llegar a ser contraproducente para todos, sobre todo para sus amigos, y complicar las cosas era lo último que deseaba.

Su capitán, inconmovible, esperaba una confirmación. Renji, con más firmeza que de costumbre, se la ofreció, aunque por dentro todo su ser se sublevara.

-Entendido –se limitó a responder. Dio media vuelta y cruzó la puerta del despacho, sin exteriorizar ninguna otra emoción.

…

El Comandante era un hombre de pocas palabras que, por lo general, delegaba en sus capitanes la responsabilidad de cuidar de los asuntos del Gotei 13, aunque en los últimos tiempos había tenido que intervenir más de lo que su investidura en verdad le exigía. Habiendo perdido la Cámara de los 46 y a varios de sus mejores subordinados, sin poder encontrar aún a los adecuados sucesores, tuvo que resolver muchos problemas en persona. Sin embargo, el de ahora no era para nada un tema menor.

-Infringir las reglas que constituyen nuestra existencia es de por sí un grave delito en la Sociedad de Almas –dijo con su ronca e imponente voz frente a un ya completo Gotei, su propio teniente y los dos shinigamis a ser juzgados-, pero que los responsables sean las personas en las que más confiamos es algo que nos conmociona profundamente como institución y que merece recibir una condena ejemplar.

Ichigo no resistió semejantes palabras.

-Anciano, creo que debería... –Rukia le tocó el hombro y lo miró significativamente, para que desistiera. Quizá por segunda vez desde que la conocía, irritado, la obedeció.

-Tenemos a una shinigami reincidente, Kuchiki Rukia, y a un shinigami sustituto al que se le han abierto las puertas de este lugar con generosidad, Kurosaki Ichigo. Un espíritu y un humano que han unido sus existencias por medio de un lazo de naturaleza sentimental, quebrando aquello que debe permanecer inalterable a lo largo de las edades: el equilibrio entre los mundos. Sin él, la vida humana iría de forma irremediable hacia su fin, llevándose consigo todo lo que somos.

A Ichigo le costaba entender el significado del discurso del Comandante, pero tampoco quiso intentarlo. En su mente, que él y Rukia estén enamorados no rompía ningún estúpido equilibrio, al contrario, establecía el principio de la vida. Así intentó decírselo una vez más al viejo, pero nuevamente la suplicante mirada de Rukia lo detuvo.

-Sé muy bien que en tus oídos humanos estas palabras no tienen mayor sentido, nunca has sido un verdadero shinigami como para comprenderlo. Sólo por eso, y en consideración a tu activa participación en las batallas que han salvado de la desaparición a ambos mundos, es que decidimos descartar tu ejecución.

Rukia no pudo evitar exhalar un profundo suspiro de alivio al escucharlo. En cambio, a Ichigo poco le importó, porque en realidad le molestaba que hablen de él en esos términos. Era como si lo hubiesen criminalizado.

-Sin embargo –prosiguió el Comandante-, deberás someterte al proceso que elimine de tu ser espiritual la totalidad del poder que has obtenido hasta ahora. Una vez hecho esto, se te regresará escoltado a tu mundo para sellar tu alma en tu cuerpo humano, para no volver a ser un shinigami nunca más, ni regresar a la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿_Qué dices_? –Ichigo no pudo menos que escandalizarse al oír semejante disparate. ¿Es que era posible hacer una cosa así? Y si se podía, ¿por qué se le retribuía con tan absurda condena todo el esfuerzo realizado para superarse y para colaborar con ellos? Además, ¡obligarlo a separarse de Rukia! Eso jamás lo permitiría-. ¿Con qué derecho tomas una decisión así? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Esta vez Rukia no llegó a contenerlo a tiempo. Contempló con horror ese arrebato nacido de la frustración, un exabrupto que podía hacer que el Comandante reconsidere su decisión. Tenía que callar a Ichigo como diera lugar, o se verían en serios problemas. Sin embargo, su intervención no fue necesaria.

-Cuidado, Kurosaki –le advirtió la capitana Soi Fong, que lo custodiaba de cerca.

-¡Ichigo! –lo amonestó Zaraki con simpleza, pero también con desacostumbrada seriedad.

-Por favor, Ichigo –le susurró Rukia-, ¡contrólate!

Ella se sentía tan impotente como él, pero por nada del mundo permitiría que embarrara aún más la situación. Le aguardaba un destino injusto, es cierto, pero al menos podría regresar a su vida humana. Mientras eso fuera posible, Ichigo tendría una oportunidad.

-Kuchiki Rukia –continuó el Comandante, ignorándolo-, más allá de los atenuantes que en la pasada ocasión te llevaron a infringir una de nuestras reglas más importantes, has reincidido en algo peor al iniciar una relación sentimental con un humano, alguien que está completamente fuera de tu alcance. Tú sí que eres una verdadera shinigami y conoces las leyes, por lo que tu castigo será severo.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de acudir a Zangetsu para terminar con aquella ridícula payasada, pero una vez más Rukia lo frenó.

-Sin embargo, también has demostrado ser leal en la guerra y haber llevado tu espada con honor, por lo cual se te perdonará la ejecución.

Rukia lo miró con estupefacción, sin podérselo creer. Era lo último que esperaba oír. Por su parte, Ichigo hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¡Lo único que faltaba! La perdonaban como si se tratase de una criminal, como si hubiese matado a alguien. Ya no sabía si lo que sucedía era real, o si formaba parte de una desatinada pesadilla.

-Kuchiki Rukia, la pena de muerte se conmuta, pero tendrás que elegir entre dos caminos –prosiguió el Comandante-: la primera opción consiste en sacrificar tus poderes.

-¿Sigues con eso? –explotó Ichigo, a quien Soi Fong debió contener con ayuda de sus hombres y de su propio shikai, apuntando directamente al rostro del inestable muchacho.- Maldita sea, Soi Fong, ¡suéltame!

-Podrás permanecer en la Sociedad de Almas –continuó Yamamoto, imperturbable-, pero te mantendrás ajena de por vida a las que fueron tus obligaciones, sin poder volver a pisar el Seireitei jamás. La segunda opción, en cambio, consiste en sellar tu alma en un gigai para que puedas vivir en el mundo humano, exiliada.

Al escuchar eso, Ichigo dejó de forcejear, estupefacto. Rukia, por su parte, sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Ya lo del chico le había caído como una piedra de cien toneladas, ahora esto era demasiado.

No era que fuesen a ejecutarlos sin más, tal y como tantas veces se había imaginado, pero tampoco bendecirían su relación. En realidad, el Comandante estaba siendo, dentro de toda su severidad, ciertamente generoso, ofreciéndoles la opción de seguir con sus vidas fuera de la Sociedad de Almas, donde su unión no tendría razón de ser. Era duro, pero en el fondo se sentía agradecida, ya que el Anciano había logrado resolver el problema con sabiduría.

Sea como fuere, con cualquiera de esas opciones debería dejar atrás todo lo que era, para siempre. Si iba al mundo humano su vida se acortaría, pero si se quedaba en la Sociedad de Almas se convertiría, quizás, en la vergüenza de la familia Kuchiki, en la ignominia de su escuadrón y en una carga para sus amigos, que se preocuparían por ella. Además, ya no volvería a ver a Ichigo...

El joven en cuestión no era el único que se salía de las casillas. El capitán Ukitake se moría por hablar, pero Kioraku trataba de mantenerlo a raya. Byakuya miraba hacia ningún punto en particular, como de costumbre, aunque Rukia sabía muy bien lo que él pensaba. Los demás atendían a la situación, expectantes, pero se cuidaron muy bien de intervenir. Mientras los chicos tuviesen una oportunidad, estarían bien. Al menos así se consolaron aquellos que los apreciaban.

Por fin Ichigo logró serenarse un poco y observó a Rukia. Le importaba un comino lo que ocurriera con él, pero algo se le desgarraba pensando en la contienda que se estaría librando en el corazón de la muchacha. ¿Qué podría hacer ella en el mundo humano? Él podría volver a su vida normal de estudiante, con su familia y con sus amigos, incluso podría retomar sus antiguos proyectos, ¿pero ella?

Para peor, su tiempo de vida se acortaría en comparación con el que aún podría tener allí, aunque perdiese sus poderes. Era injusto, era terriblemente injusto que la pusieran ante semejante disyuntiva. Estaba demasiado indignado como para entender que les ofrecían una alternativa, aunque no sea la más feliz.

-Shinigamis y humanos jamás pueden unirse de la forma que ustedes necesitan, Kurosaki –le dijo quedamente Soi Fong, quien dejó de apuntarle cuando lo notó en sus cabales. Él se extrañó ante las inesperadas palabras de la por lo general reticente capitana, y la miró con aprensión. Ella prosiguió-. Sin embargo, aún les queda una oportunidad.

Ichigo se mostró reacio a dejarse consolar. No obstante, poco a poco, su mente se despejó y comenzó a entender lo que se le ofrecía, aunque le costase aceptarlo. Pues hasta un joven tan testarudo como él tenía que comprenderlo, aunque se sintiese abatido. Ahora, su futuro dependía de la decisión que tomase Rukia.

Sea cual sea su elección, rezó para que ella no lo odiara por ser la causa del vertiginoso giro que daría su vida. En este mundo o en el otro, ya no podría seguir siendo la shinigami que con tanto esfuerzo llegó a ser, y por primera vez desde que tuvo conciencia de lo que sentía por ella experimentó cierta dosis de culpa.

La observó en silencio. Su rostro, contraído en un gesto meditabundo, se parecía mucho al de su hermano mayor. Se acercó y posó una mano indecisa sobre su hombro, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Ella lo reconoció.

-Ey, enana... –susurró, y se le cortó la voz. No sabía qué decir.

Rukia le sonrió, salvándolo de su zozobra.

-No seas tonto, Ichigo. ¡Nunca serás bueno para el romanticismo! Igual me gustas así, con el pelo naranja y todo.

Esas simples palabras le dieron a entender lo que había decidido.

-Enana endiablada –musitó él, sintiendo como si lo liberaran de tener que cargar con el Titanic hasta la costa.

-Más vale que a partir de ahora me compres todas las historietas que pida –lo amenazó ella, ceñuda.

Ichigo tragó saliva con dificultad. Trató de estar a la altura de su resolución, y anheló que la sonrisa que lograse componer fuese lo suficientemente sincera y reconfortante.

-Ni lo sueñes –gruñó.

…

El único que podía entusiasmarse con la perspectiva de extraer el poder de un shinigami era el capitán Kurotsuchi, quien demoró un día entero en desempolvar el arcaico artefacto que se encargaría de ello. Hacía muchos siglos que no era utilizado, por lo que tuvieron que pasar varias horas con Nemu acondicionándolo y probando los controles. A él le brillaban los ojos ante cada mecanismo recuperado, en cambio a ella no se le movía un pelo.

Cuando llegó el momento, los dos jóvenes se sometieron al proceso que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Entregaron sus zanpakutous con tristeza, aferrándose a la convicción de que era el único modo de seguir juntos, aunque con el gran pesar de tener que desprenderse de aquella parte de sus almas. Las observaron largamente mientras se las llevaban.

Renji hubiera querido destrozar el lugar, pero Byakuya, tal y como le había advertido, lo controlaba de cerca. Lo mismo hacían los otros capitanes con sus inquietos subordinados, tratando de hacerles entender que era mejor esto que el Sokyoku. Pero en lugar de agradecer la condonación otorgada, los shinigamis adoptaron una actitud de duelo que les duraría por varios días.

Luego de concluido el penoso procedimiento, la joven pareja apenas podía mantenerse en pie, eximidos ya de sus poderes. Tuvieron que apresurarse en regresar al otro mundo para ser sellados, la condición actual de sus presencias problematizaba la conservación adecuada de su integridad en aquel lugar. Así, llegó el momento de la despedida.

Alejarse de sus amigos era lo más difícil, en especial de Renji, que estaba particularmente dolido por la situación. Incluso intentó cortar a Ichigo con Zabimaru por el mismo motivo que al inicio de sus aventuras: no le perdonaba el daño que Rukia sufriría por su causa. Sin embargo, tuvo que tragarse su enojo cuando su mejor amiga le agradeció la intención y le pidió que la postergara para más adelante, por si el idiota no la hacía feliz. Él aceptó a regañadientes, aunque aún no lo perdonaría.

Byakuya se mostró tan impasible como de costumbre, o como si supiera de tiempo atrás que esto sucedería. No obstante, se dignó a dirigirle unas escasas palabras de despedida a su hermana menor mientras le obsequiaba su preciada y tradicional bufanda blanca. Estaban delante de la puerta senkai, con Ichigo a su lado y los shinigamis que los sellarían.

-Has sabido llevar con honor el apellido Kuchiki –dijo él.

-Lamento haberte decepcionado, Ni-sama –repuso Rukia, emocionada.

-He dicho que lo has hecho bien.

-Pero…

-Olvida, Rukia, has hecho lo que has podido. Hay personas que estarían orgullosas.

La muchacha lo miró conteniendo las lágrimas. Si se trataba de indicaciones, Byakuya se dirigía con claridad y precisión, pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos –en escasísimas ocasiones-, lo hacía con vaguedad y elusiones, con palabras sobre las que Rukia se permitía reflexionar.

¿Hablaría más por él que por "esas personas"? Tal vez... Ojalá. Ella le había demostrado que, a fin de cuentas, supo asumir las consecuencias de sus elecciones, y que sobrevivió para contarlo. Quizá todavía podía ganarse una párrafo en la historia de esa familia.

-Gracias, Ni-sama –logró decir-. Adiós.

Las mariposas negras revolotearon en torno a los viajeros. Una última mirada entre los hermanos fue el saludo final. Si bien los ojos del hombre no cambiaron, permanecieron fijos en la joven mientras la veían partir para siempre.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Penúltima entrega de este fic, cerrando por fin su proceso de edición. Les agradezco la paciencia para con el argumento, ya bastante desfasado con respecto a la historia original._

_Recuerden: este sería el capi final, pero todavía queda el Epílogo -que de alguna manera sería un final sobre el final... digamos, un final reloaded XD_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**IX**

**En el mundo humano**

* * *

Ichigo y Rukia, prolijamente sellados, se reincorporaron al trajín de la vida humana con más entusiasmo del que se habían creído capaces. Es que todos sus amigos los recibieron con una felicidad tal, incluso la ahora más sonriente Orihime, que no pudieron menos que dejar de lamentarse por lo que ya no tenía remedio.

Los integrantes de la familia Kurosaki cobijaron a Rukia con los brazos abiertos, sin preguntas ni cuestionamientos, porque siempre la sintieron parte de su hogar. Además, Karin y Yuzu se entusiasmaron mucho ante la perspectiva de contar con una nueva mujer entre sus filas, y así se lo expresaron. Ella, por su parte, se los agradeció conmovida.

En cuanto a Isshin, los recibió con toda la alharaca y la algarabía acostumbrada, además de las incómodas observaciones que sólo él creía necesarias.

-¡Qué felicidad, todos mis hijos juntos! –exclamó, llorando a raudales-. Rukia-chan, ¿ya me han encargado un nieto?

-No molestes –le advirtió Ichigo, incrustándole los nudillos en el medio de la cara.

Las hermanas Kurosaki, sin embargo, notaron a su hermano algo alicaído. Su típico ceño fruncido parecía más pronunciado de lo habitual.

-Ichi-ni, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? –preguntó Yuzu con preocupación.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Nada... –respondió con torpeza el muchacho, mientras intercambiaba una indescifrable mirada con Rukia-. Debe ser cansancio.

-Más bien pareces triste –comentó Karin, desconfiando-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada que les incumba, pequeñas metiches.

-Ya dejen a su hermano mayor en paz –las reconvino Isshin fingiendo seriedad.

-Y tú deja de presumir de padre preocupado –contraatacó Karin.

-¡Si soy el mejor padre del mundo!

-Ni tú te lo crees –murmuró ella, aunque todos la escucharon.

A continuación, la cotidiana disputa acerca de quién detentaba la responsabilidad filial de la familia se desarrolló sin mayores variaciones. Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado, mientras Rukia se divertía con las bochornosas ocurrencias de los Kurosaki. _Bien por ella_, pensó con rencor infantil.

Superada esa primera tarde, con el correr de los días la pareja fue recuperándose poco a poco de los sinsabores. Al fin y al cabo, eran demasiado jóvenes como para dejarse vencer por la melancolía. Con el tiempo, nuevos intereses ocuparon sus mentes, en parte para llenar esa especie de vacío que se les había formado adentro a causa de la ausencia de sus katanas, y en parte para dejar lo malo atrás de forma definitiva.

Por su parte, sus amigos de la tienda estaban al corriente de lo ocurrido pero, como ellos, creyeron que lo mejor era guardar prudente distancia, para no tentar al destino. De todas formas los chicos prefirieron ni enterarse de las batallas que se estarían llevando a cabo delante de sus ojos, aunque en un plano invisible.

Nada cambiaba mucho en el mundo humano. No obstante, lejos de generarles fastidio, esa serena monotonía contribuyó a sosegar sus tribulaciones espirituales. Fue así que, con el transcurrir de las rutinarias jornadas escolares, no sin cierta extrañeza, la vida fue tornándose impensadamente normal.

…

Una noche, Ichigo y Rukia se habían quedado solos en la casa. Estaban en la habitación del chico, él haciendo las tareas y ella leyendo sus historietas, para variar.

Su noviazgo había progresado, pero el tiempo que necesitaron para adaptarse a la nueva realidad, más la constante cantidad de gente molesta que los felicitaba y distraía con preguntas indiscretas, habían obstaculizado el ejercicio de su intimidad. Para ser sinceros, no se habían vuelto a tocar desde aquella alucinante primera vez. Tan sólo alcanzaron a prodigarse besos furtivos en rincones oscuros, y cuando podían.

El primero en notarlo fue Ichigo. Levantó la cabeza de sus tareas para hacerle una pregunta, pero al verla recostada sobre su cama leyendo muy concentrada, con un mínimo pijama color blanco, de inmediato cambió de objetivo.

Se acercó hasta la cama con sigilo y, sin previo aviso, le arrebató la revista. Rukia, fastidiada, exclamó un "¡Ey!" y se levantó para intentar recuperarla, pero Ichigo estiró su brazo dejándola fuera de su alcance. Le encantaba hacer ese juego con ella, que terminaba dando infructuosos saltos a su alrededor.

-¡Devuélvemela, Ichigo, idiota! –reclamó Rukia, un poco colorada por la agitación.

-Quítamela si puedes –la desafió él.

-¡Devuélvemela ahora mismo!

-¿Por qué debería? Parece interesante –comentó su novio con fingido interés, hojeándola.

Ella aprovechó el cambio de postura para arremeter otra vez, pero fue en vano.

-Basta, Ichigo, ¡deja de ser tan infantil!

-Mira quién lo dice –se mofó él.

-¡Devuélvemela!

-Si la quieres, tendrás que pagar –le respondió el joven con voz repentinamente sugestiva-. ¿Qué ofreces, enana sin sostén?

-¿Cómo sabes...? –Escandalizada y ruborizada, Rukia vio que Ichigo apuntaba hacia su pecho. Ella se había duchado recientemente y le dio pereza ponérselo, pero que el diablo se la lleve si pensaba ofrecerle explicaciones al respecto-. ¡Deja de hacer eso, idiota! –le reprochó, manoteando su dedo para que deje de señalarla-. ¡No es asunto tuyo!

-Si la quieres, tendrás que pagar –insistió él, más seductor que antes.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos, resoplando. Ichigo pensó que se veía hermosa así, ceñuda, colorada, con ese short blanco y esa delatora prenda con breteles que conformaban su ropa de dormir. Se le hubiera lanzado encima así sin más, pero quería que esta otra primera vez en el mundo humano fuese tan increíble como la anterior.

La chica, exasperada, salió de la habitación. Al rato regresó ante el incrédulo Ichigo, tendiéndole su pequeño monedero-Chappy.

-Es todo lo que tengo, imbécil. ¡Si lo que querías era dinero sólo tenías que pedirlo!

El joven suspiró con cansancio, pero decidió que su inexperiencia no lo iba a desalentar. La reacción de Rukia delataba que él tampoco se manejaba con mucha habilidad cuando de seducción se trataba.

-No es dinero lo que busco de ti precisamente, ingenua –le dijo, mirándola fijo a los ojos. Su dedo índice recorrió por encima de la prenda uno de sus senos.

Ese simple y estremecedor contacto le bastó a la muchacha para comprender el mensaje. El tipo no andaba carente de efectivo, sino de otras cosas... Trató de seguirle el juego.

-Lo que tengo es lo que ves –replicó, ruborizándose ante lo sugestivo de su propia frase.

Ichigo la observó detenidamente. Dejó la revista a un lado y comenzó a tocarla en zonas al azar, con la vista clavada en sus ojos.

-No sé, creo que no podré elegir. Tal vez quiera un poco de esto... –Posó sus manos abiertas sobre los senos de la chica, reiniciando el subyugante rito que los había obligado a dejar todo lo demás atrás, pero que valía la pena. Los primeros suspiros provocados por el posesivo masaje no se hicieron esperar.

-Quizá también quiera un poco de esto... –señaló Ichigo con voz aterciopelada, mientras deslizaba las dos manos hacia su trasero y continuaba allí sus atenciones. Esta maniobra había acortado la distancia entre ambos, por lo que la boca de la pareja fue una tentación demasiado grande para ignorarla.

Empezaron con un insinuante reconocimiento de sus lenguas, rozándose apenas, para luego invadir por completo las sedientas bocas. El beso fue escandaloso, terriblemente sensual después de una extensa jornada de abstinencia. Ambos se deleitaron con el húmedo contrapunto, readueñándose de cada blando rincón. Hacía tiempo que las dudas se habían evaporado y ahora hacían lo que deseaban amparados en la mutua confianza que se tenían.

Mientras la besaba con ardor, Ichigo no cesaba de masajear sus glúteos. Entonces ella comenzó a deslizar las manos por sus musculosos brazos, por su espalda, por su ancho pecho. Este contacto, más la desesperada unión de sus labios, incrementaron el deseo de manera tal que tuvieron que buscar la cama como apoyo.

Ichigo recostó a Rukia en forma transversal mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, y deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de su cuerpo, primero sobre la fina tela del pijama, luego por debajo, estremeciéndola. Un solo encuentro sexual había bastado para comprender la importancia de esa ceremonia previa, y haría que ella lo disfrutara. Después, retiró sin preámbulos la prenda que le impedía apropiarse adecuadamente de sus senos.

La boca de Ichigo lamió con avidez cada centímetro de esos dóciles y bellos montículos, haciendo que la piel de Rukia se erice, agradecida por la calidad de su gigai. Fuego era lo que él le prodigaba con cada roce, y fuego era lo que ella sentía correr por las venas. Sintió también -y vio- su pezón apresado por los labios del joven, que lo mordisqueaba con fervor, y ese contacto le generó una voluptuosidad que la encendió todavía más.

La joven, impaciente, de un empujón lo recostó a su lado y se dio a la tarea de recorrer la línea central de su atlético torso con la boca, con la lengua, con las manos, sacándole al mismo tiempo las prendas que le obstaculizaban el placer de saborearlo mejor. Con algo de timidez, pero también con resolución, Rukia lo atendió de la misma forma que él lo había hecho consigo. Él se entregó con los ojos cerrados, estremeciéndose de gozo al sentir su cálida lengua sobre las tetillas.

Urgido por esas sensaciones, Ichigo necesitó volver a tomar el control. La acomodó en la posición anterior y se dirigió hacia su vientre, donde aplicó pequeños e incitantes besos, bajando de a poco al centro de su deseo, allí donde sólo él tenía franqueada la entrada. Primero fue un roce de sus labios sobre la tela, a modo de advertencia, luego la desnudó por completo para poder saborearla a su gusto. Deslizó la lengua entre los sensibles pliegues del sexo de Rukia una y otra vez, satisfecho al oír los guturales sonidos que comenzaban a escapar de su boca.

A ella esa intimidad la seguía perturbando, el deleite la hacía retorcerse sobre sí misma, la obligaba a abrirle las piernas, a ejercer presión sobre la cabeza del joven para exigirle más. Él comprendió lo que necesitaba y buscó con la lengua el sitio más sensible. Cuando lo encontró lo lamió sin piedad, acompasando esa ocupación con esporádicas caricias en su vientre y en sus muslos.

Los gemidos de Rukia eran incontenibles, al igual que su creciente placer, hasta que, de pronto, sintió en el cuerpo una explosión que la hizo jadear más fuerte, llevándola al borde del abismo. Sólo en ese punto Ichigo la dejó en paz. Debilitada a causa del éxtasis, aunque decidida, hizo que él se retirara de ella para darse un poco de sosiego y retribuir.

Terminó de sacarle las últimas prendas, incluyendo los boxers. La visión del sexo de Ichigo la embelesó, conciente de que ella era la causante de tal excitación.

-Mira lo que me haces, Rukia –le dijo con voz apagada él, mientras ella lo observaba lujuriosamente y lo envolvía con una mano.

Esta vez no sólo lo acarició, sino que alternó cada persistente movimiento de su mano con osados y ardientes roces de su lengua, lo cual lo llevó a tal estado de embriaguez que poco le faltó para concluir allí mismo, superado por la nueva y deliciosa sensación. Su mano subía y bajaba, presionando levemente por momentos, y lamía cuanto quería todo a lo largo de su miembro, como si fuera un dulce. Ahora el que jadeaba y demandaba era él, y eso a ella le encantaba.

Aunque le costó mucho deshacerse de semejante fuente de placer, Ichigo consideró que ya era suficiente y acomodó a su chica debajo de él. A causa de la intensa estimulación anterior se sentía a punto de explotar, pero aún le quedaba algo de lucidez como para acercarse a su mesa de luz y extraer de un cajón una envoltura que a Rukia le llamó la atención. Al cruzarse con su interrogadora mirada, él la besó y le dijo:

-En el mundo espiritual puede que no sea necesario, pero en el mundo humano hay que protegerse cuando haces el amor, incluso si es con la persona que más amas. –Le mordió el labio inferior y le susurró-: O precisamente porque lo haces con ella.

-¿Insinúas que me amas, cabeza hueca? –le preguntó Rukia con un tono de voz que a Ichigo casi le hace arrojar todas sus precauciones por la borda, aunque se controló.

-Te amo, cabeza de canica.

-Entonces tal vez yo también te ame –le dijo ella con fingida inocencia.

-Más te vale –replicó él, y volvió a besarla con mayor vehemencia.

La visión de Ichigo colocándose el preservativo la erotizó aún más, lo mismo que sus palabras. Realizó la acción todo el tiempo arrodillado entre sus piernas, dejándola ver y haciéndola desear, excitándose con ello. Cuando estuvo listo se extendió sobre su cuerpo, besándola nuevamente, y dirigió su rígido y palpitante miembro hacia su sexo.

Esta vez no hubo necesidad de tener cuidado, el acceso fue directo gracias a la humedad que él mismo había generado hacía unos instantes. El roce fue maravilloso y la danza que continuó arrasó con cualquier recato. Empezó despacio, entrando y saliendo de ella con suma facilidad, incrementando paulatinamente la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, tomándola de sus glúteos e instalando su cara en el hueco de su cuello, hasta alcanzar un frenético ritmo que lo encegueció de placer.

Rukia lo sentía dentro de sí quemándola, produciéndole gozosos y electrizantes chispazos en la medida en que el frenesí de la penetración aumentaba. Resultó mucho más placentero que la vez anterior, sin duda. Experimentaba la fuerza de su virilidad poseyéndola, dejando un ardiente rastro de fuego en su interior, despertando una sed que sólo él podría saciar. Se abrazó a su espalda con posesividad, nombrándolo en cada gemido.

Ichigo le estaba proporcionando todo el deleite que necesitaba para vivir, le obsequiaba una razón para existir y ella lo aceptaba sin vacilaciones de ninguna clase. Lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, no se arrepentía de nada y nada más necesitaba. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, le dijo con pasión todo lo que sentía y le pidió más. Fue como haber presionado un simple botón.

El arrebatado adolescente la embistió con brusquedad, gozando del ardoroso y ceñido contacto, haciéndole sentir que le correspondía de la misma manera. Sus caderas se movían de forma salvaje, producían un ruido que los estimulaba aún más, logrando que su miembro asalte febrilmente el sensible sexo femenino, hasta sumirlos en la inconciencia.

Ya cercano a su límite, Ichigo aumentó la violencia de la fricción para hacerla llegar primero y funcionó. Con una profunda estocada, un súbito estallido de placer la sacudió y la llevó de nuevo al éxtasis, que Rukia manifestó con una serie de resonantes chillidos. Fue un orgasmo increíble, pleno, exquisitamente doloroso.

Entonces él empujó algunas veces más hasta sentir cómo su esencia, incontenible, se derramaba en ese cálido interior, una extraordinaria culminación que le provocó un agudo e inenarrable placer. Durante unos intensos instantes, sólo tuvieron sentidos para gratificarse redescubriéndose así de unidos, así de vivos. Eso jamás cambiaría, eso lo tendrían para siempre.

Después, todavía abrazado a ella, Ichigo se desplomó sobre su cuerpo, agotado, satisfecho y feliz.

…

La madrugaba avanzaba y aún no conseguían dormirse, aunque se hallaran extenuados después de haber repetido el ejercicio anterior. Recostados frente contra frente (como aquella tarde lejana cuando sus subconscientes les jugaron una mala pasada mientras dormían), se miraban a los ojos en silencio.

Esos apasionados momentos compartidos les habían salido caro, y lo sabían. Por más que se esforzaran por actuar con normalidad, no dejaban de evocar sus últimos instantes en la Sociedad de Almas, entre los amigos que quizá nunca más volverían a ver. Lo lamentaban, pero seguían sin encontrar una hipotética solución alternativa a la que les habían dado, y tuvieron que admitirlo.

Tal vez todavía necesitaban más tiempo para superarlo, o al menos para aprender a vivir con ello. De lo que sí estaban seguros era que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablarlo, o el corazón les estallaría. Las palabras entre ellos nunca hacían falta, pero de todas formas esa noche Ichigo no pudo evitar expresar en voz alta lo que le aguijoneaba en el interior.

-Ya lo verás, enana, algún día volveremos y les patearemos el trasero, por idiotas.

Rukia sonrió ante esa salida de su novio.

-¿Y por quién empezarás? ¿Por el capitán Kurotsuchi? ¿Por el Comandante?

Ichigo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Por el primero que se atraviese en mi camino, maldita sea.

-Pues lamento ser yo la que te dé las malas noticias –se burló ella-: sin tus poderes, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad contra ellos.

El otro resopló, fastidiado.

-Me importa un comino –aseveró. Después, más calmado, añadió-: De verdad, creo que algún día será nuestra revancha, enana, me resisto a pensar que este sea el único final para nosotros. ¿Acaso no he tenido razón otras veces?

Rukia suspiró fingiendo indiferencia.

-No lo recuerdo –se burló.

-Enana maldita.

-Deja de llamarme enana o te congelaré.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo lo harás?

-Encontraré la manera. -Y como esta vez fue Ichigo quien la miró con una ceja levantada, se cruzó de brazos y resopló-. Ya verás, idiota, sólo necesito tiempo para pensarlo –aseveró, mientras los párpados se le caían por el cansancio.

-Pues quiero ver que lo intentes, pequeña testaruda –replicó él, que con sólo notarla somnolienta comenzó a bostezar.

-Ni _enana_ ni _pequeña_.

-Como sea.

-Imbécil.

-Descarada.

-Torpe.

-Desconfiada.

Las voces fueron apagándose poco a poco, empezaron a llenarse de sopor. Ichigo volvió a bostezar, pero antes de dormirse todavía pudo insistir con la determinación de costumbre, con la convicción inalterable.

-Ya lo verás.

Rukia profirió un último suspiro, hundiéndose en ese estado de duermevela que últimamente le generaba la confusa sensación de hallarse en otro cuarto, en otra casa y en otro mundo. Lo único real, siempre, era la tranquilizadora presencia de Ichigo, y lo agradecía con todo su corazón.

-Tonto –musitó, dejándose ganar por el sueño.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Última entrega de este fic re-editado. Agradezco a los nuevos lectores que se han sumado, hayan dejado o no sus comentarios, y a los que la habían leído en su versión original._

_No tengo mucho más para decir, salvo desearles a todos unas muy felices fiestas y un mejor año nuevo. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

En una tienda de una pacífica calle de la ciudad de Karakura, dos hombres se reunían ante una pequeña mesa con el té servido, frente a frente. De brazos cruzados, con el ceño concentrado, guardaron silencio durante un rato como si estuvieran meditando. De pronto, el sujeto del sombrero levantó la vista y observó con cierta preocupación a su compañero.

-Sé que no te agrada meterte en estos asuntos, has procurado mantenerte al margen de los últimos acontecimientos, pero ahora...

-Ahora lo necesitan, sí, te escuché bien –dijo el invitado, sin cambiar de postura-. Pero no es una decisión que recaiga sobre mí, Urahara. Ya ha pasado más de un año y créeme que desconozco por completo sus actuales sentimientos.

-Lo sé. En realidad, en la Sociedad de Almas ni siquiera se ha mencionado aún esa posibilidad, pero Yoruichi-san, el clan Shiba e incluso varios oficiales están seguros de que, tarde o temprano, no les quedará más remedio que convocarlo.

-¿Tan grave es? –preguntó el otro, alzando la vista por fin.

Urahara, a su vez, lo miró con seriedad.

-No puedo darte aún los detalles, no tengo toda la información –repuso-. Lo que sé es que estamos transitando una era en la que la energía espiritual se haya en constante movimiento produciendo graves fisuras en ambos planos, poniendo en riesgo el equilibrio de nuestra existencia. Ojalá pudiera decirte otra cosa, pero creo que al muchacho le tocó... bueno, creo que él está destinado a ejercer un rol fundamental en la protección de ese equilibrio.

-Irónico, ¿no? –se limitó a comentar el visitante, sonriente, aunque más bien parecía una mueca. Después de meditarlo un poco más, tomó una decisión-. Esto es lo que haré, Urahara: les pediré que me hagan un favor y los enviaré en esta dirección. Si tienes suerte, tal vez te escuchen.

El tendero pareció experimentar cierto alivio, aunque su preocupación no se disipó.

-En verdad te lo agradezco, Isshin-san.

…

El beso se profundizó tanto que tuvieron que buscar el apoyo de la pared para no caer. Estaban en el dormitorio de Ichigo, aprovechando el breve lapso que les permitía la salida de los otros habitantes de la casa, en el estrecho rincón entre la puerta y el armario. Él se apretó contra su cuerpo, haciéndole notar la rigidez que cierta parte de su anatomía estaba adquiriendo, mientras que las manos de ambos revolvían las prendas ajenas por aquí y por allá para acceder a un poco más de piel.

Durante el año transcurrido no habían logrado sustraerse de la intensa atracción que los dominaba. Muchas veces Ichigo se preguntó si esa enceguecedora pasión por Rukia no iría a disminuir en algún momento de su vida, pero cuando la chica en cuestión se aparecía en su campo visual no podía menos que maldecir y admitir que no, que al menos por ese día su ardor se mantendría intacto. Luego, cuando la poseía, tenía que reconocer que, lejos de mermar, la pasión se había incrementado. Y así, con el amor y el deseo en franca evolución, pasaban sus días insultándose por cualquier tontería y durante la noche retozaban lo más silenciosamente posible.

En general se sentían felices como cualquier joven pareja, aunque tenían sus altibajos. A veces, después de hacer el amor, permanecían pensativos y silenciosos durante un largo rato, mirando a través de la ventana el cielo estrellado. Ya no hablaban mucho de ello, pero cada uno sabía lo que anidaba en el corazón del otro.

Si bien decidieron mantenerse al margen de toda novedad con respecto al otro mundo, no podían evitar esa vieja pena que de vez en cuando los pinchaba, como un alfiler olvidado en una prenda de vestir. A veces, incluso, añoraban tanto a sus respectivas zanpakutous que se sentían como mutilados, como si padecieran el mal del "miembro fantasma". Luego, para olvidarlo, meneaban la cabeza pensando en lo absurdo de esas tribulaciones.

Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones, Rukia percibía una ligera brisa estando en un lugar cerrado, o notaba un anormal parpadeo de luces, como si alguien, una presencia, estuviese cerca de sí. Cuando creía entender el porqué, le agradecía en voz alta a Renji y, en su corazón, a su Ni-sama, convencida de que se habían convertido en sus nuevos protectores. El que no pudiera verlos no modificaba en nada sus sentimientos hacia ellos.

Sus amigos humanos continuaban yendo esporádicamente a la Sociedad de Almas. Más de una vez Orihime y Chad fueron convocados para ayudar en diversas misiones, y desaparecían de la escuela durante una buena temporada. Al principio se mostraron reticentes, pues no querían herir susceptibilidades, pero la misma Rukia les espetó un par de insultos para despabilarlos y hacer que consideren un honor el ser los reclutados.

Ishida, en cambio, se negó de plano a hacerles favores a los shinigamis bajo el poco convincente argumento de ser sus enemigos declarados, cuando todos sabían que en el fondo también lamentaba lo sucedido con la pareja, aunque jamás lo reconociera en voz alta. De todas formas, siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer cuando los otros estaban en un apuro, lanzando ofendidísimos flechazos.

Por lo demás, Ichigo y Rukia no podían dejarse en paz cada vez que la ocasión se los permitía, y esta no sería la excepción. Por suerte la chica vestía una simple minifalda, lo cual facilitó mucho la tarea del ansioso adolescente. Se la levantó sin preámbulos y, abrazándola por la cintura, la alzó, permitiéndole a ella rodearlo con sus piernas. Este movimiento favoreció la intimidad del contacto y los enardeció aún más, mientras se besaban con vehemencia.

Era tan milagroso hallarse solos en la casa que apenas podían contener la excitación. Pero tan maravillosa oportunidad no podía durar. Cuando él alcanzó un extremo de la mínima ropa interior femenina e iba a tirar hacia abajo para quitársela, casi perecen incrustados contra la pared a causa de la fuerza con la que Isshin abrió intempestivamente la puerta.

-¡Pervertido hijo mío, qué orgulloso estoy de ti! –gritó con el rostro enrojecido y llorando a mares, señalando a la desmembrada pareja acorralada entre la puerta y la pared-. ¡Qué maravilla, parece que por fin tu perezoso cerebro comprendió que se puede ser feliz tanto de día como de noche! ¡Y tú, Rukia-chan, haces tan bien en entregarle al idiota de mi hijo tu...!

Una certera patada en la quijada del inoportuno sujeto cortó en seco sus inapropiadas observaciones, una vez que Ichigo pudo liberar a su novia y a sí mismo del momentáneo y doloroso aprisionamiento provocado por su intrusión. Con una titilante vena en la sien, se dirigió a su padre en tono amenazador:

-¿Qué demonios quieres, papá? –Su autodominio a Rukia le pareció admirable.

-Muchos nietos, ¡desde luego! –respondió él en forma atolondrada- ¡Creeré que eres un auténtico idiota si no le haces al menos una docena de hijos a Rukia-chan! –Y, tomándose del mentón, entrecerrando especulativamente los ojos, agregó-: Aunque, si calculamos la cantidad de veces por noche que te escucho aullar como un lobo cuando le haces el a...

Un indignadísimo cross a la mandíbula acabó con sus comentarios. Rukia suspiró. Desde hacía rato se había puesto a leer una de sus eternas historietas, esperando que concluya la tradicional representación fraternal de sus _pequeñas_ desavenencias.

-Papá… –masculló Ichigo en son de advertencia.

-Me enorgullece el hecho de que te esfuerces tanto por asegurar nuestra descendencia, hijo mío. Mi bella Masaki siempre soñó con tener una gran cantidad de nietos de pelo naranja correteando por aquí y por allá –sollozó el interpelado, masajeándose la zona afectada.

Ichigo, furioso y avergonzado por esa innecesaria revelación de inquietudes parentales, volvió a preguntarle a los gritos qué demonios quería. Acto seguido, Isshin desplegó de la nada una gigantesca sábana con una extensa lista de elementos de diversa índole y calidad que necesitaba para la clínica, y que no podía comprar él mismo por tener la sala de espera atestada de pacientes.

Su disgustado (y muy frustrado) hijo tomó con impaciencia la lista-sábana, el dinero y la dirección de la distribuidora. Luego, echando humos, despidió al todavía emocionado y orgulloso médico con un preciso portazo en la cara.

-Me lleva el diablo –masculló.

-Es tu padre –comento Rukia con filosofía.

-No me lo recuerdes.

…

Esa tarde, mientras regresaban de cumplir con el encargo, Rukia recordó la cara de Ichigo durante la pueril discusión y, por una vez en la vida, alcanzó a comprender en parte lo que debía significar –e implicar- ser el hijo de un sujeto como Kurosaki Isshin. Con un padre así, ¿quién podía pretender, además, criar hijos propios?

-Vaya, hay que ver cómo se retrasa tu padre a la hora de reponer los insumos de la clínica –comentó amargamente. Cargaba un pesado paquete, pues tuvieron que volver caminando porque el dinero no les alcanzó para ningún tipo de transporte-. Me pregunto cómo puede un médico ser tan irresponsable.

-Qué interesante observación, enana –ironizó Ichigo-. Al menos tú cargas sólo con ese estúpido paquete que, además, es el más pequeño de todos. Maldición, ¡yo ni siquiera puedo ver por dónde voy!

-¿A quién llamas _enana_, cabeza hueca?

-¡A ti, sanguijuela!

-¡Idiota!

-¿Podrías al menos ahorrarme tus estúpidos comentarios?

-¡Anoche no decías lo mismo, imbécil!

Ichigo bufó pero no retrucó, ya que comenzaba a sentirse más fatigado a causa de la pila de envoltorios que sostenía con sus brazos y que se alzaba por encima de su frente. En esas circunstancias odió a su padre más que nunca, no sólo por haberle endilgado semejante tarea, sino también por haberlo interrumpido (¿por qué siempre los interceptaban en lo mejor?) y dejarlo con las malditas ganas. Al menos hubiera tenido la deferencia de dejarle comenzar el día con entusiasmo.

Mascullando maldiciones, y agotado hasta lo indecible, decidió que ya era suficiente. Descargó sobre el suelo la pesada carga para poder descansar un poco. Al verlo, Rukia iba a dispararle una reprimenda por perder el tiempo de esa manera, pero la peligrosa mueca de fastidio que asomó en el rostro de su novio la contuvo. Procedió a depositar su paquete junto a los otros y esperó a que Ichigo se repusiera.

La tarde se presentaba calurosa, aunque soplaba una bienaventurada brisa que les proporcionó algún alivio. Durante unos instantes permanecieron de pie ofreciéndole el rostro a esa vivificante frescura, en silencio y sin que nada los perturbase.

Poco tiempo después presintieron una conocida proximidad, y ambos dirigieron sus interrogadoras miradas hacia la misma dirección. Vieron a un hombre parado a cierta distancia, oculto el rostro tras el sombrero que sostenía con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba sobre su singular "bastón". Los amplios pliegues de su chaqueta revolotearon con la brisa. Los chicos lo reconocieron de inmediato y se quedaron pasmados, intentando comprender aquella sorpresiva jugarreta del destino.

Antes, mientras se encaminaban a la distribuidora, tanto Ichigo como Rukia se percataron de la cercanía de la tienda de Urahara, lugar al que jamás regresaron desde que fueron sellados en sus respectivos cuerpos. Sin embargo, no tenían que pasar necesariamente por allí, por lo que no se preocuparon ni sospecharon nada en particular. Que el mismísimo ex-capitán estuviese en el otro extremo de la calle esperándolos les pareció lo más inusitado e incomprensible que les haya ocurrido en el último tiempo.

Estaban demasiado perplejos como para reaccionar. Urahara era una persona querida y respetada para ambos, pero les traía inevitables remembranzas de una época de sus vidas que, a esas alturas, se parecía más a un sueño que a la realidad. Ante lo irreversible de la pérdida de contacto con el ámbito de lo sobrenatural, se acomodaron forzosamente al plano de lo real, por lo que al verlo se sintieron bastante incómodos y descolocados.

Durante un largo rato permanecieron en silencio sin moverse un ápice de sus lugares, ellos mirándolo con extrañado gesto, él con el rostro oculto bajo su sombrero. Hasta que Urahara se decidió y elevó la vista.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Kurosaki-san, Rukia-san –saludó.

Como los susodichos, impávidos, no atinaron a contestar, se vio obligado a iniciar la caminata para acercárseles. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, los tres pudieron corroborar que, pese a todo, ninguno había cambiado demasiado. Urahara, sonriente, descansó sus manos sobre la empuñadura de su zanpakutou.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿tan extraño les resulta encontrarse con un viejo amigo? –inquirió con su juguetona entonación característica-. A mí me alegra mucho volver a verlos por estos lares, verlos sanos y enteros.

-No nos malinterpretes, Urahara-san –repuso Ichigo cuando por fin recuperó el habla-. No es que no nos alegremos de ver a un viejo amigo, como tú dices, pero este encuentro... Me parece muy sospechoso verte aquí, justo ahora.

-Pudimos habernos cruzado en muchas otras ocasiones con anterioridad –acotó Rukia-. Sabemos que eres tú el que envía por los chicos cuando se los necesita, sin embargo mantuviste la distancia. El hecho que te presentes directamente ante nosotros sólo puede significar una cosa.

La expresión del tendero se ensombreció. Era inútil dar vueltas tratándose de esos dos, que de shinigamis ya no tendrían nada, pero de tontos, mucho menos. Se decidió a hablarles sin más rodeos.

-Sigues razonando como una shinigami, Rukia-san –dijo con satisfacción-. Es verdad, no se trata de una mera casualidad, estoy aquí para comunicarles ciertas… novedades. Se ha detectado una alteración de gran escala en la energía espiritual, cuyo epicentro se localiza, sin posibilidad de error, en las fronteras de Hueco Mundo.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

Urahara no pudo evitar sentir cierto grado de alivio al notar el interés que repentinamente se había generado en ellos. Más allá del asombro inicial terminaron por reaccionar como de costumbre, casi como si su relación jamás se hubiese cortado, y eso lo reconfortó.

Allí estaban, reunidos de tal modo que parecía que el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido. Y Urahara notó algo más: los chicos no habían permanecido tan indiferentes a su pasado como pretendían demostrar, por lo cual los escuadrones, aunque tal vez no lo merecieran, todavía tenían chances de recuperarlos.

-Aún no es seguro, pero lo más probable es que la Sociedad de Almas vuelva a necesitar de sus habilidades –explicó el tendero. Los otros lo miraron sin podérselo creer-. Lo que sí puedo confirmarles es que hay muchos shinigamis gestionando para que esa posibilidad se concrete pronto.

En realidad, lo que más lo inquietaba era el orgullo de los muchachos. ¿Aceptarían sin más el "ser perdonados", habiendo tenido que soportar tan ridículo apartamiento de parte esencial de su ser espiritual? Siempre consideró excesiva la medida que los aisló de la Sociedad de Almas, pero lo que más lo mortificó fue la privación de sus poderes. Todavía hoy no comprendía cómo habían podido tomar una resolución que menguaba de tal modo sus fuerzas, teniendo en cuenta quién era Kurosaki Ichigo.

Fue una insensatez, el peor error que hayan cometido. Ninguna regla compensaba esa pérdida y ahora volvían a depender del sustituto.

-Lo imaginé –comentó Rukia por lo bajo, tratando de contener el cúmulo de emociones que empezaba a agitarse en su interior.

-Si eso llega a pasar, si de verdad nos convocan… supongo que no serán tan idiotas como para suponer que aceptaremos brincando de alegría –repuso Ichigo con cierta carga de resentimiento en la voz-. Aunque sería una buena oportunidad para patear algunos malditos traseros –añadió entre dientes.

Urahara suspiró con resignación. ¿Quién podría culparlos por resentirse o por negarse? Sus corazones siempre fueron en extremo generosos cada vez que hubo una causa que defender, ¿quién se atrevería a juzgarlos si ahora preferían mantenerse al margen, después de haber pasado por tanto infortunio?

Aun así, sin importar qué, debía intentar persuadirlos de desechar esa postura. No sólo se trataba de la Sociedad de Almas, sino de la supervivencia del conjunto. Si ellos eran incapaces de entenderlo, muy poco se podría hacer para remediarlo.

Apoyándose más en su katana, se confió a todos los dioses existentes para poder encontrar las palabras que convenzan al muchacho y a su novia de olvidar el pasado y regresar. Maldita Yoruichi-san, por dejarlo solo con esto.

La única estrategia con la que contaba era intentar convencer al menos a uno. Si lograba hacer que uno solo de los dos accediese, el otro seguramente también cedería. Juntó aire, abrió la boca para hablar y...

-¿Cuándo abrirás la senkai para que nos vayamos? –inquirió Rukia con firmeza.

Urahara se quedó cortado.

-Si Mayuri-san va a tardar tanto como la última vez en componer esa estúpida máquina, será mejor que nos alistemos lo más pronto posible –repuso Ichigo, con la misma férrea convicción de su novia y con la resuelta mirada que tantas veces había admirado al tendero. Quizá porque le recordaba mucho a la de Isshin, su padre, en otros tiempos.

El ex-capitán sonrió. Debía haberse imaginado que dos espíritus como esos jamás podrían ser doblegados por nada ni por nadie. Dos jóvenes tan luchadores, resueltos y optimistas jamás serían vencidos por las disposiciones de un reglamento, de una sociedad o de un universo sobrenatural, por más acorralados que se sintieran.

Dos corazones en extremo generosos… Qué poco duraba el resentimiento en ellos, y cuánta esperanza podían transmitir. Ni siquiera tenían que quejarse, protestar o rebelarse, pues sólo con la fuerza de su férrea voluntad les bastaba para reponerse de todas las dificultades.

Agradecido con el cielo por el renovado brillo en los ojos de sus shinigamis predilectos, lleno de renovado aliento y haciendo una profunda reverencia, Urahara profirió:

-En verdad les agradezco mucho, Kurosaki-san, Rukia-san. Gracias por aceptar volver.


End file.
